Between Bonds
by Sakura2349
Summary: Orochimaru is my brother...He left me all alone and stupidly I followed the trail. Now I'm in the Akatsuki and I am having feelings for a past love...Itachi! Oh hes going to kill me when he finds out
1. Welcome to the look at my Life

My Mess of a Life pt. 1

** A/N: Okay so this is the story I said that Orochimaru is the villain but he isn't hated by the main character this one will be coming out in chapters and I hope you enjoy.**

My name is Yumi; I became a kunochi at a very young age because I myself am like my brother and am very gifted. My brother and I are allot a like. We are both anti-social we feel that people only get in the way and manage to hold you back. They are only good when they can benefit you in someway. Our opinions in people is not the only thing we have in common we both have the paste white skin, long black hair, and horizontal pupils, all traits of our clan. Our deceased clan that is, just another reason i am so grateful for my brother he is the only remaining family member i have left. The only thing the clan left me with a doll that has eyes identical to my own, the thing creeps me out and I usually end up taking it off the shelf and cramming it into a drawer. There is one thing that separates me and my brother and that is our jutsu my own tend to focus on plants and earth meanwhile he uses snakes....If you haven't guessed yet my brother is Orochimaru.

*end of intro...Now to current life*  
I come out of the academy quickly scanning the area for my brother. Whenever he is around people seem to avoid me and that's what I wanted right now. To my disappointment he was nowhere to be found, 'Urgh that idiot won't ever be around me if his team is around that's why he never comes to meet me after classes!' Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Neji...'Well he's bearable I suppose I mean he won't hold out a long conversation.' I swallowed my pride and called out, "Hey Neji wait up!" He stopped walking and turned around to look at me, I finished, "Hey Neji have you happened to have seen my brother."

He thought a moment on this and in my head I was practically screaming that it wasn't a hard question a simple yes or no would more then be helpful. Finally he spoke, "No I can't say that I have but I know where he might be." My ears perked at this and a grin marred me features I would finally get to see my brother with his squad and there was no excuse he could make to prevent it. "His team tends to train in the forest on Thursday I believe it a spar practice so approach with caution the last thing he needs is you getting caught up in one of his fights." I outwardly sighed everyone seemed to think I was a burden to my brother but I didn't see it that was I was sure he valued me in the same way i did him. With that I nodded my head and jumped away in a blur.

A short distance into the woods I saw them. I had finally found my brothers squad! There was a young boy maybe a few months age difference from Orochimaru. He had long white unruly hair and red marks streaked the under part of his eyes. The other was a young girl with blond hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. From what I've heard my guess was this was Jirayai and Tsunade. Jirayai was tied to a stump and Orochimaru and Tsunade stood only a short distance from him, the girl seemed to be dangling a bell in his face. I walked over to stand next to Orochimaru, I noticed the older man to far from the squad I knew he must be Sarutobi, Orochimaru's teacher. Jirayai let out an exasperated sigh and in a loud voice practically shouted, "Oh come on even snake boys got a girlfriend?! She's cute to what the hell?"

I couldn't help but chuckle this whole situation was awkward and had left Orochimaru with a slight peach blush. I felt the need to put an end to this before Orochimaru blew up and decided to clarify, "Actually no I'm just his sister. You must be his squad...At least you fit the descriptions. Teehee."

Tsunade stepped forward shooting Orochimaru a confused look, "It's nice to meet you but we didn't even know Orochimaru had a sister to be honest." I wasn't particularly shocked that Orochimaru didn't talk about me he was more then likely ashamed of me. She chuckled, "Oh and don't worry about him don't let Jirayai scare you to much."

My attention to Jirayai and he was mumbling to himself, "Orochimaru's sister well that's a total turn off...Then again looking at her its not like I has a chance with her I should have known better..." I had to let out a small chuckle upon hearing that.

Tsunade snapped my attention back her by talking, "Serves you right...I'm sorry but curiosity is getting the better of me...You don't by chance use snakes in your jutsu like Orochimaru do you?" I looked at her wondering why everyone thought we were alike in every way but I shook my head not wanting to be rude. I formed the seals of snake, boar, dog, then slammed my hand into the ground. A huge vine came out of the ground and wrapped around a tree, it began to constrict. In a matter of seconds the tree was gone and splinters were falling down like stared in awe besides Orochimaru and me.

*Later that day*  
I entered into the small two bedroom apartment that I shared with my brother. I heard him slam what I suspected was his own hand down into the counter and I swore it broke by the way it sounded. I heard him yell, "How long his that pathetic team going to continue to hold me back?!"

I came up behind him and put my hand on his shoulder, "Brother calm down." I tried to reassure him. "You will be the great ninja you wanna be in time for now you are stuck with that team but soon enough you will be a jonin yourself, with your own squad." he seemed to have calmed down quite a bit and his breathing was level again.

He looked down and I followed his line of vision down to my foot. "God your foot is bleeding you must have stepped on a piece of the splintered wood." He picked me up and carried me over to the sofa. He treated my foot then went back into the kitchen he brought you a cup of ramen. We spent dinner talking about our days and small talk. Soon I arose and went to bed but I couldn't get to sleep I was far to worried about Orochimaru. I had never seen him loose his cool like that.

The next day when I woke he was gone this only fueled my worry. I quickly threw my clothes on and went to the training field where I saw Jirayai tied to a stump again. I really wanted to crack up laughing but instead I just had to ask, "Does this happen allot?" No one answered instead my brother put his hand on my shoulder and said, "There is someone I want you to meet."

**End: Okay so kind of a cliff hanger but I promise to update soon! Personally I like where the story is going. Please leave me a review. Again I don't own any of the Naruto characters.**


	2. Suprise unwanted guest

**A/N: Yay! This is my second chapter and more characters are making their entrance. I hope you all enjoy this. I love having most of this typed or already written it will help with uploads when things get busy.**

Orochimaru led me over to a tree where a young boy was sat leaning up against the trunk. He had long white hair with red beads clipped onto the part that framed his face. He had intense green eyes. He was sitting with his legs crossed and seemed to be staring at nothing in particular. My brother took his time to speak creating a long uncomfortable situation, "This is Kimimaro he is from the mist village, he was however thrown out because of his kekegenki." For me this only confirmed the twisted idea that people mistreat and hate that which they don't understand. Orochimaru continued, "I went to the hokage and they actually have no place for him to stay so he will be staying with us. He'll take the sofa bed. I just thought I should inform you"

By this time Orochimaru's team was yelling for him to get his butt over there and train with them. It didn't really bother me at this point; I was use to people pulling him away from me. It also gave me a chance to find out about this Kimimaro that my brother was so willing to let stay with us. I went over and sat down next to him pulling from my backpack a rice ball which I broke in two giving part to Kimimaro. At this point we were both watching Orochimaru perfect the shadow serpent bind technique. As I watched I felt almost entranced by his movements and couldn't help but utter, "Wow...bother is a great ninja."

Kimimaro was watching as well but he didn't seem near as entranced as I was it was almost like he had seen this allot and was use to it. "Yeah but there has to be something motivating him to want to be this powerful...perhaps a dream he might have." I looked over this boy, he seemed for more knowledgeable then me and there was no way looking at him that he was even my age. I wondered about his past for a second, wondering if it was anything like. I was about to ask but then I thought it might be a touchy subject like it is for me. I decided to stay clear of it.

I smiled fondly at this I had heard this dream or goal rather, fall from my brother's lips many times. I saw it as a worth while goal and I figured if anyone he could be the one to complete it. I said, "He wants to be hokage of this village. I myself want to be an anbu." After Orochimaru's training he came and got Kimimaro and me. We wandered up and down the streets just chatting. I took the time to point out some of my favorite places to eat and shop to Kimimaro. He still seemed so quiet and reserved I felt a little like a child in a candy shop pointing out all my favorites. Once we got home I headed straight to me room and went straight to bed I was so exhausted.

The next morning I woke throwing a silver and blue kimono on and pulled my hair back. I went out into the living room to notice that no one was there; I opened the door out into the hall of my apartment building to see Kimimaro coming back up the hall. He stopped in front of me, "Hey I can't seem to find your brother." In the back of my head I couldn't help but think, 'Yeah tell me something that is out of the ordinary...' he asked a question but I was so lost in thought is didn't hear it the first time, he seemed to notice and he said "I was just asking if I could go into town with you." I spent the rest of an uneventful day with him in village with Kimimaro. I took this as an opportunity to stock up on groceries for the upcoming week. It was beginning to turn into evening and we decided to go home. That night when I want to be I could do nothing but worry as Orochimaru had not come back yet.

The next morning while eating breakfast he came in wearing a cloak and a scarf. He looked exhausted but he sat down at the table just across from me. I asked him how his mission went, not ever fully believed that he was on one for the leaf village but rather left out of his own ambition. He answered, "Good...rather boring really all we had to do was deliver a message to one of the leaders." he took a long pause and finally said, "you like Kimimaro don't you?'

I'm pretty sure is one can be multiple shades of red all at once that I was..."Ummm yeah I might but that doesn't mean a guy a like that would ever give a second look at someone like me!" I was sure of this with the way Kimimaro was so serious and I was so energetic. He was sweet but to make things worst we hardly know each other…and well there is actually someone else I have my eyes on.

My brother let a small chuckle escape his lips, "You never know what's going on in someone's mind." Trying to end the conversation I made an excuse to excuse myself and I avoided him for rest of the day. That night I had the most disconcerting nightmare....about someone I hold dear...

**End: Okay so little more of a look into there relationship and my way of introducing Kimimaro. Oh and about the someone else she likes it'll come up but I figured I'll keep it secret for now. Got to say I'm looking forward to the next couple chapters because I love writing dreams and my favorite Uchiha is going to make an appearance. Okay so please review and as you know no Naruto characters belong to me. **


	3. The loss of a friend

**A/N Okay so this is the third chapter and this is where more people will come into the story! I just want to clarify Orochimaru and Yumi are 18 and 17 and Kimimaro is 15 and Sasuke is 8. Just for the sake of my story. PS I got a PM and yes I did put this in under Itachi and yes he will come into play as soon as even the next chapter.**

(Dream start)  
The tension in the room was incredible this is not a room I had ever seen before. It was huge everything was cement and torches lined the wall. This was all quite the opposite of the small apartment I was use to. My emotions were churning though I was furious with one who stood before me…It was none other than my own brother! I charged at him I wasn't fully sure of the reason but I was driven by emotion right now. When I got within range he side stepped me grabbing hold of my upper arm and throwing me back into a wall. Just before I would have hit black wings, like that of an angel shot out and covered me. I felt no impact at all; despite the fact that a blow like that surely should have broken my spine. When I looked up into his face his eyes were full of malice and spoke of a manic man, a smirk was playing at his lips. This was no longer the kind loving brother I once knew. I pushed myself off the wall taking flight, my whole body began to glow a luminescent blue. He screeched, "No if you unleash her you'll die to!" In the back of my mind I heard a voice I knew was not my own, 'It's worth it, it's only a small sacrifice to get rid of him.'  
(Dream end)

I sat straight up in my bed shaking like a leaf. 'Why why would I ever do that. It didn't even seem like me. I threw on my kimono headed for the door knowing I needed fresh air, despite the fact it was around eleven at night, I wanted to clear my head and be able to start the day with a calm mindset. However, it seemed fate wanted to take a good long laugh at my misfortune. Sasuke came barreling around the corner sobbing and running, "They…Their all dead all gone." I didn't understand him and he seemed to half understand that he wasn't making any since to anyone but himself but still angered in his state of hysteria, "Itachi…he…he killed the entire family!" Sasuke was clutching onto my waist sobbing. I wasn't sure what to make of this considering that Itachi had been my friend and fellow jonin there was no way he would do that. He was always so quiet but kind he couldn't kill his clan! It must be a joke…

"Sasuke that isn't funny! You shouldn't even joke like that!" I was angry with him, didn't Sasuke know he could ruin his brother's reputation doing this! It was all pry over some stupid fight about training or maybe Itachi didn't have time to play with Sasuke and this was his way of getting revenge for it. However it was not funny at all. If someone got word of this who didn't think he was joking Itachi could loose his chance at anbu, or worse be taken in for questioning. Not to mention his reputation with the villagers, those people were so willing to buy any lie the next time he went through the village he would pry be on he receiving end of some pretty judging looks. Sasuke really needed to drop this little act now.

Sasuke continued to cry as he said, "I'm not joking I saw it there all dead if you have to go check." He chocked a little then continued, "I'm all alone." I could tell he was going to pass out or be sick at the very least. I picked him up and took him back to the apartment, leaving him under the care of Kimimaro. I went and reported this to the hokage he said he would have the anbu go to the Uchiha estate as soon as possible. On the way back I walked past their compound to see a few blood splatters here and there. The entrance was blocked off with yellow tape keeping people from going in. This image was familiar to me but seeing it still left an uncomfortable feeling in my chest.

After I reported it I headed straight back to the apartment. My brother was already there, I explained the situation to him, but he didn't seem the least bit shocked. He and Itachi never got along. Once I got completely through what happened he mumbled, "I always knew he was unstable…Is there any idea as to Itachi's whereabouts?" I shook my head, going over and kneeling down by Sasuke. I felt the immediate conviction, 'we would have to take care of him.' I've seen this life I lived this life…it's not going to be easy.' Orochimaru walked over to the door, "I'm going to go see what happened and if they need any help." I merely nodded.

I went into the kitchen and began to prepare lunch unable to believe that it was already time, as I did I couldn't help but think about Itachi and what he had done to Sasuke. Orochimaru would never hurt me in such a way…flashes of my dream came before my eyes and I felt a little less sure of that statement. My main focus was on Itachi though I had to reach up and wipe a few tears away, 'I will surely miss him he was one of my best friends.' When lunch was finally done I went over to get Sasuke, I lightly shook his shoulder and whispered his name trying to bring him into the waking world. He sat up and started screaming and crying again. I tried to quiet him down and rubbed his back in soothing circles. The poor thing must have been having a terrible nightmare, I know how this goes, hell be having them for a while.

"They really are dead…I really am all alone. I should have been there maybe I could have stopped him. They didn't all need to die. This is my entire fault I shouldn't have left him with the way he was acting. I should have said something but I was too weak I didn't do anything!" The self blame was setting in this was all a part of dealing with the trauma I went through the same thing when I lost my family. The first thing to do was to let him know he was not alone.

"No Sasuke even if you had been there, there is absolutely nothing you could have done he might have even killed you to. I can't loose you, you're my friend too!" I was trying my best to talk him down from the anger. I figure I wasn't very good at this considering I never spent much time talking to people. Even after the murder of my clan no one tried to comfort me, so I wasn't even sure how this whole thing was suppose to sound.

"Right here right now I vow I will become a great ninja and I will kill him and avenge my clan." The thought of that made me worry. I didn't want Sasuke to do anything reckless he was only a kid. He never was the type to think before he charged in. On top of all that his vow was a huge weight to bear! I looked at Kimimaro hoping he could quail the situation.

He stepped forward and Sasuke looked at him not sure he had really made up his mind on this guy. "Sasuke you don't wanna make that kind of decision in one night…I was taken from my family and I had no where else to go as well…but what would revenge get me? Nothing" I stepped forward maybe feeling a little more confident in what I needed to say to aid the situation.

"We to lost our family…But we do just fine for ourselves. It's certainly not the life you ever dreamt you would have but you can make it work. Your not alone you will stay here we will find a place for you." I could tell this was going to be hard for my brother most of his money and mine as well went into just trying to make ends meet and suddenly more and more people were becoming reliant on us. After lunch things had quieted down Sasuke and Kimimaro took my room for the night and I opted to sleep on the sofa. They had spent most of the day just relaxing, late in the evening they retired to my room. As they left the front door opened and my brother came in. I didn't mind there absence but this however left just me and Orochimaru in the conjoined kitchen/living space. He started cleaning up the dishes from the meal and I was sitting on the sofa. I couldn't bring myself to ask about the Uchiha clan. After we lost our clan I figured for many ninja families the murder became basic talk around the dinner table, I didn't want that to happen to Sasuke.

There was one question straining against my brain that I wanted to ask but have never been to sure how to ask. The day of the murder I just remember I blacked out nothing more, when I came to I was in Konoha hospital. Maybe the events of today gave me a free pass to ask about it. "Orochimaru, how did our clan die?"

He came over and sat next to me pulling me into an embrace his arms were wrapped around me and his chin rested on the top of my head. It seemed this was just as hard for him to talk about as it was for me. "I don't really know, I came home from training and everyone was dead. I checked the entire area and I found you barely alive but still breathing and rushed you to the hospital." I rose knowing that he didn't know or want to tell me anymore but I wasn't about to just drop it, I went into my room. I climbed out the window and ran to our old home when I got to the entrance of the compound I slowed to a walk. By the look of things no one had been here is years. Upon approaching the house I lost my footing and fell into a hole connecting to a tunnel…'there is no way this is new it looks so old but I've never been down here before' I continue forward hoping maybe some answers were to be found here. I walked to the end of the tunnel to find…….

**A/N: Okay so kind of a cliff hanger. Seems Yumi might be the right person to help Sasuke, if she can let go of her own past. I hope you enjoyed. Please review! Disclaimer:I dont own any of the Naruto characters as you should know.**


	4. The truth and all the pain it brings

**A/N: chapter four there is nothing you really need to know until the end.**

I used a fire style jutsu to light one of the torches on a near by wall, and pulled it from the holder on the wall using it to guide the way down this long tunnel. I was a little frightened by what I would find I mean for all I know this could be a grave. However I felt compelled to walk on to the end. The tunnel opened into a large circular room, moonlight filtered in through a type of barred circular opening in the ceiling. On the table there rested a long scroll lying open and rolled off the end of one side of the table. Above the table hung and elaborately carved sword engraved with the design of twin snakes coming from the tip of the blade and the tip of the handle meeting in the center bearing there fangs at each other in the center. Curiosity got the better of me and I went over and sent the torch on a holder near the table and began to read, "In this clan there will be one child that will bear the curse of a demon. They will be killed in the tenth year of there life using the sword of silence." After reading that I slumped to the floor putting my hand over my ears and crying. "I did it…I was the one that killed them I am the reason they are all dead. Oh God Orochimaru covered for me he lied to the village."

After a short amount of time my sadness shifted to anger. It sank in that my entire life had been a lie, this was the reason that everyone in the village would stare at me, whisper and point. I knew now that there must have been some speculation as to the murder of my clan and how I was the only one there at the time of the murder that managed to survive. I grabbed the sword off the wall and just ran and ran until I made it back to the small apartment. When I entered everyone was calmly sitting at the table eating breakfast. I hadn't even noticed I had been gone all night but this scene only further infuriated me. How could he act so normal and so happy the whole thing must be tearing him up inside and he wouldn't even tell me he hated me. I went over and slammed the sword into the wood floor until it stood on its own I stood off to the side putting my hand on the handle. I managed to keep my voice calm and level despite how bad I wanted to point the tip of this sword right to his throat and yell at him to tell me the truth "Tell me Orochimaru did you know they planned to kill me?" He only nodded causing the hate in my to rise the least he could to was voice what he knew!

After a long pause I got what I wanted he spoke, "So I killed them…I came home from training and you were already unconscious and they were going to put the sword right through you…So I killed them…not you. I sealed the demon in that doll that you dislike so much as well so you wouldn't have to deal with it." I couldn't handle hearing this so I pulled the sword from the floor and walked to my room in a death like state dragging it behind me. I sat on my bedroom floor for the longest time with my legs crossed and the sword resting on my lap just staring at it. My door opened, Orochimaru and Sasuke stepped in my gaze immediately locked eyes with him, and I mumbled "You were the only one in our clan that had faith in me…" As lame as it sounded it was the only thing I could say. They left me after a while I mean what could they do my entire life had been a lie anything they could have said would be just adding to the lies including the "everything is going to be okay…" speech its all just one big lie!

I was still sitting in the same position when the door opened again I didn't know how long it had been but I was already dark outside so I must have been like this for a long time. It was Orochimaru again but this time he sat down next to me, "I might as well tell you the truth." He finally said. I looked at him feeling like asking how I knew If this was going to be the truth or not but I opted to just shut up and listen for once. "This demon has two forms the more powerful of the two has broken tattered black wings and the other looks more like an angel perfect white wings…I don't know very much about either though…" I couldn't take all of this in one day with out saying anything I rose letting the sword clatter to the ground and walked out of the room…Right now I just needed air I needed to clear my head.

I headed to the middle of the forest to think, this is where I usually went when something was weighing heavily on my mind. It was peaceful here, I could hear the water fall not far off and let my thought wander with that towards calming thoughts. I was about to nod of into sleep when two men with there faces wrapped jumped down right in front of me. "You Yumi of the leaf are a great threat to the sand village your power might even be greater then that of Gaara."

I was so confused my brain couldn't process this so I just asked, "Wait I'm not a threat to anyone and who is this Gaara?" They didn't take the time to answer me instead they just charged at me. They were stopped by a bright light that blocked them. The next thing I knew there was a horrible pain coming from my back two white wings were forming and my feet had left the ground. The two men were wrapped in a white light, when it faded they were bleeding badly and from the look of it many bones had been broken. I finally managed to land; I dragged to two bodies over to a tree and leaned them against it. "How many times had my brother had to save me?" I just looked at the two hoping that someone would come along and help them. This was never my intention to hurt them. The wings retreated back into my body with little to no pain; I slowly began the walk back to the village. I kept my eyes towards the ground not wanting to make eye contact with anyone that is until I bumped into someone and my eyes shot up a I muttered apologies. I studied the boy's headband on his sash and thought 'More sand ninja you have got to be kidding' however I studied him for a minute he had shirt red hair, appeared to be carrying a gourd of sorts on his back, had green eyes with dark circles and apparent sign of lack of sleep, and the kanji for love on his forehead. He began to walk past me but I had to ask, "Wait what's your name?"

"Gaara." Was all he said before sand whirled around him and he was gone. The name rang through my head that was the name those guys had given as there excuse for attacking me. That boy was my competition but he also seemed a lot like me. Maybe we could even be friends under different circumstances. I continued home, Orochimaru would be worried. When I got home Orochimaru was gone, Sasuke informed me that my brother had left for a mission but he couldn't tell me when he would be back.

A few days passed and Orochimaru had not come home yet and it was beginning to worry me. It wasn't to long after that thought passed trough my head that the door slammed open. It hit the wall with enough force to rattle the house. He stalked over to me and wrapped his hand around my throat stopping my ability to breath. I was beginning to panic and thrash about. My hands hand found his arm and where clawing at it. My body was starting to go limp and his grip still didn't relent. 'Brother what did I do was the only thought I was having.' His eyes were full of anger and all of that was being directed towards me.

**A/N: Okay so a little look into the murder of the clan. Yumi must feel horrible. Oh I don't own any of the Naruto characters. Also I promise Gaara will have a bigger part later I had to introduce him and I figured Yumi would be a threat since she is a demon. Please Review! its getting annoying to update with no reviews.**


	5. Turning Point

**A/N: Yay my favorite Uchiha finally appears! I loved writing this I got to be a little twisted but I tired hard no to go overboard. **

Sasuke came running out of the back room after hearing the commotion, he was surveying the scene. Horror was the first thing to register across his face as the scene fell into place for him. "Orochimaru put her down! You're hurting her!" Orochimaru's grip on my throat had loosened but only allowing a slight intake of air, thankfully enough to rid myself of the black spots that had been dancing before my eyes. I couldn't help wonder what I had done wrong now, or what could have happened on that mission to make him snap like this.

Sasuke charged at him only to be thrown back by what appeared to be the slightest flick of my brother's wrist. By the resounding the thud I knew he had hit the wall, I focused my eyes to gave behind my brother to have my suspicions confirmed. By the look of thing he was unconscious and was slumped into a mound on the floor. This made me furious at my brother he had no right to hurt Sasuke; I didn't even know what he was so mad about. I continued thrashing trying to find a way to escape this snake's grasp. His grip tightened once again and I fell still, He leaned in near my ear and said, "Itachi had the right idea of leaving this village has to much on the view of peace. I have an offer from the Akatsuki and I am going to take it." He twisted around throwing me at the wall like a rag doll. Thankfully my wings sprang out taking the blunt of the hit. They curled around me as if to protect me from the next attack but it never came. His voice rang out, "Have a nice life…" His form began to disappear from the legs up; I dove from my spot on the floor at him hoping to catch him before he was completely gone. I was too late I crashed to the floor pounding it with my fist and swearing. Right now my main goal should be to take care of Sasuke.

I had managed to get him over to the sofa and put a cold rag on his forehead. His condition should have kept my mind plenty busy but it didn't suffice for the pain I was feeling and the tears began to fall. I had just lost the only family I had and I was officially all alone. Sasuke began to come to his eyes were blinking sporadically trying to take in the light above him. He questioned rather I was okay or not and I had to answer, "I will be with time but I plan to go after him and I don't want anyone uttering a word of this to anyone in the village. They already disliked him and were practically looking for a reason to put him in the bingo books." Sasuke nodded so you continued, "I have to do this alone I want you to stay here with Kimimaro." His mouth opened to protest but he shut it knowing that now was not the time to test my patients and knowing that I pry had my own reasons for this.

Not long after informing Kimimaro of the situation, throwing a few supplies in a bag, and leaving Sasuke in his capable hands I stood at the edge of Konoha's forest. I had to take a deep breath and prepare myself for anything. 'Brother I am coming for you' I thought as I took off in a sprint quickly jumping into a tree and jumping from limb to limb hoping to gain some coverage by the foliage. I began to have the feeling that someone was following me, whoever it was they were good I could hardly feel their presence. Then it came in a clear voice, one that I recognized, "It's been a long time Yumi. My how you have grown…I remember you when you were just a little one. Though we may have a past I have no plans to let you interfere."

Yumi let a chuckle escape her lips she knew that voice and it never had been one to put any fear into her and it wasn't about to start now. I whirled around with grace scanning the area but nothing…I couldn't see anything but what can you expect from the cold blooded murderer of his own clan let alone an Uchiha? "Itachi I know it's you. Come out!" I yelled into what most people would have thought to be empty woods. With that comment just left my lips there was a wind and hundred of ravens coming from different directions, some even breezing through my hair to join the ones forming the something. That something I knew was Itachi and that this was all for show. A low chuckle escaped me lips as I said, "You always did know how to make an entrance." There he stood in all his glory, red and black cloak swaying with the slight swish of the wind. His long black hair pulled into a low pony tail hanging to about mid-back. Lastly his young looking face with his birthmark lines trailing from just beneath both of those ruby eyes. Those eyes so intimidating to so many yet only holding interest to me. How was I suppose to be afraid of him he was nothing more than my childhood friend but one thing was eating away at me? "Why? Why did you all need Orochimaru?" I had to know and this may be my only chance.

He chuckled in a way that left me feeling uncomfortable it was a low sadistic chuckle. I continued to stare thinking that must mean he wasn't going to tell me, but rather toy with me. To my surprise he began to speak, "Need? We didn't need him by any stretch of imagination! Don't flatter yourself." I glared at him thinking 'No one talks about Orochimaru that way!' despite my look he continued, "He's nothing compared to the people in our organization, He'll be lucky if he gets member status…Our boss was the one who asked him." I lunged at him ready to strike but when I did my knife went right into a tree, confused I turned around to see him rising up from the branch, "Tsk tsk you ask a question…I give you an answer and you loose your temper. Both of you are nothing but over grown children." I was stunned 'Is he chiding me like some child?'

My anger was rising, "You will not talk to me like I am some child! And you will not talk about my brother like he is just some common ninja!" I was loosing my temper and I charged at him despite the last failure. The knife was just about to make contact with the column of his throat when there was the slight blurring of color. I knew in an instant that he had teleported and I turned around slinging the knife still in my hand. His head only moved maybe a centimeter and my knife slice a fine piece of hair and stuck in the tree behind him, my hand immediately clenched. In an instant he was right in front of me with his hand on the back of my scalp forcing me to look into his eyes, 'Damn he's fast!' was my only thought as his eyes began to whirl. The next thing I knew was my whole world was melding into an unintelligent blur of red and black…this was the power of the sharingan.

The next time I opened my eyes my whole body was unable to move. Something heavy and abrasive was holding onto my arms and legs. Upon my studying them they were a form of restraints with small spikes on the inside to make moving incredibly painful! I was completely defenseless. Within seconds Itachi was at the side of the table a sword clenched in his hand. "You're finally awake Yumi? This is tsukuyomi, time, space, even you I control them all." He plunged the sword into my abdominal area causing my body to arch trying to escape the pain but only succeeding in forcing it in deeper. Not only did I have the pain of that but the shredding at my wrists and ankles to think of. He pulled it back painfully slow. 'It's only a genjutsu…Calm down Yumi you can handle this.' I took a deep breath and reopened my eyes I hadn't realized I had closed with all the thought clouding pain. He plunged the sword in once again and I could feel blood run down my side near my ribs as I let a whimper escape, "This is the kind of torture you will endure for the next 72 hours…" he pulled the sword back with an excruciatingly slow pace. 'I don't think I can handle this!'

After what felt like an eternity, thing began to whirl back to normal colors. I was laying flat on my stomach on the last tree branch I remembered I was facing Itachi's feet. My chest was heaving from the sheer pain; I had never gone through anything like that! He knelt down forcing my chin up using his hand to make me look in his eyes. My breath hitched thinking I would have to go through that again, "hmm you shouldn't even be conscious think you had enough?" I couldn't let him know he had gotten to me and that I was absolutely terrified now. I spit at him failing miserably and only getting it on his pants but I think I got my message across. 'Hehe not bad for my state…No one intimidates me!' The next thing I knew I was dealt a slap across this face and lights flashed before my eyes and there was a ringing in my ears. "Filthy…" was all I heard him say, I wasn't to sure whether he was talking about the pants or me. The next thing I felt was his foot nudging my off the edge of the branch and in that split second I was falling head first to the ground. 'Come on…come on! No wings that must mean I'm out of chakra.' With that I felt the ringing pain of my head hitting the ground…Then nothing but darkness…I could see the retreating back of my brother in the distance and my outstretched hand begging him to wait….

**A/N: I love the whole genjutsu part. I hope you enjoyed. None of the Naruto characters belong to me. No reviews is only going to make Sakura2349 **

**Do nothing but whine**

**So make the right decision **

**And give me your opinion**

**I even wrote this cute little rhyme **

**So leave me a comment in your free time.**


	6. Welcome to the Akatsuki

**A/N: Chapter 6 is up. Poor Yumi being knocked out in the woods, what will happen next? Please enjoy**

'Wha…Where am I' my eyes fluttered open only to shut at the blinding white lights. 'What's going on…Am I dead?' I outwardly groaned. 'Why? Why does my head hurt so badly?' My eyes fluttered open again straining to stay open and blinking frantically trying to adjust. I looked around the room, it was small it was white…that was the first thing I noticed the next was that I was in a bed and a chair was pulled up next to my bed like someone had been here. Lastly I noticed an I.V in my arm and a machine that seemed to be monitoring my vitals. 'Incessant beeping this must be the hospital' the door to my opened and I must have still been freaked from the genjutsu as this slight motion caused me to scoot back almost falling out of the bed as I did, my hand actually slid from the edge of the bed almost forcing me off balance. I couldn't go through that again!

I continued to shy away until Sasuke came fully in and I heaved a huge sigh of relief he smiled and waved. "You're awake! How are you doing?" now in my head I was like 'Oh fine and dandy I mean I just lost my only family and when I went to stop him your brother put me in a world of swirling red and black colors, held me down, stabbed me, and put me through the worst mental torture you can imagine, only to release and leave me for dead! How are you? Boy I sure hope you brought me a muffin basket…' Now on the outside it was just a muttered fine as I continued to stare off at the wall in a trance like state while fiddling nervously with medical bracelet about my wrist. "That's good to hear what happened to you? When the anbu found you, you were face down in the dirt with trauma to the head and blood coming from the corner of your mouth. Hypothermia was also beginning to set in. Lucky they found you when they did." I couldn't help but stare at him, he might be a little kid but that was so not the way I wanted to wake up, 'I wanted to die, I have nothing else to live for… How is being revived luck? Head trauma…does that mean I'm even more screwed up there now? Nah he must mean bruises…'

He was looking at me worried, pry because I hadn't answered his question all to quickly but hey I had head trauma I had to sort things out…I pondered on how long I could use that excuse for my stupid mistakes . "I'm not exactly sure…" I said to start, "The last thing I remember I was going through the forest for my brother, I was unable to locate his chakra signature. Then WHAM and nothing." I knew I was lying through my teeth but I didn't have a choice I mean he already hated his brother. I didn't feel the need to fuel that fire after that vow he made. I however didn't feel that the memory of the genjutsu was ever going to fade and God help me if this kid ever got the sharingan he might become a trigger for my entire trauma." He looked at me nodding like he understood and fortunately had bought the lie. "Hey can I go home?" he shook his head informing they wanted to keep me one more night for observation.

It was late in the night and the hospital seemed almost empty, it had been over four hours since I last saw my nurse. It was storming fierce outside common for this time of year. I had to wonder right now what my brother was doing I wondered if he was in a sitting room of the akatsuki lair curled up with a book or if he was still trying to get there and was huddled up in a cave trying to keep warm. The next flash of lighting lit up the sky. I closed my eyes letting out a shriek, storms always scared me. During them Orochimaru use to sit with me talking to me and keeping me calm but this time I was all alone. My eyes cracked open to see someone at the end of my bed half covered in shadow. That didn't hinder me from seeing his sheer height and the large sword strapped to his back and the strange blueness of his skin. He was wearing the same red and black cloak as Itachi was earlier. I was terrified and screamed, "Nurse…Nurse get in here!" My dry throat betrayed me and only let out a raspy yell, not very loud at that.

A chuckle escaped his lips, "Don't waist your breath I've been watching them everyone's gone home, or dead." I scooted back this man had a chakra the likes of which was suffocating to someone like me, someone so sensitive to other people presence. "Allow me to introduce myself I am Kisame Hoshigaki one of the seven swordsmen of the mist." I went to introduce myself but he cut me off, "No need to I know who you are you are Yumi, the younger sister of Orochimaru…Also Akatsuki's next targeted member." I couldn't help but roll my eyes, 'Man this guy liked to hear himself talk' the though that he knew who I was kind of weird to me though.

He was picking a last nerve with me no one had the right to tell me what to do, "And if I decline the offer to hang out with you and your little play group?" His grin widened making me feel uncomfortable. Everything about this man made me feel uncomfortable. I was use to Orochimaru who reminded me of a snake but this man was like a shark. He reeked slightly of blood. That blood was probably from anyone unlucky enough to pass him on his way to my room.

"Then I take you by force." I didn't wanna go but almost all of my chakra was burned out from the fight with Itachi, I knew I was no match for this guy. Something about this guy was even draining my chakra. He came over and began to pull out my I.V, I was wondering if I really needed that. He lifted me off the bed bridal style and walked over to the window. Outside there was a huge bird looking like it was made of clay with a blond haired, blue eyed boy sitting on it. Then I remembered hearing about him he was from Iwagakure he was a bomb maker and then and only then did it hit me that the sound I hears wasn't lightning but a bomb going off…A simple distraction method. "Deidara take her." Kisame said handing me up to him. The blond secured one hand around my waste. The other pulled off his cloak wrapping it around my shoulder and he said something about me looking chilled. Kisame climbed on and the bird took of turning almost leaning completely on its side dropping down twisting then pulling up and leveling out. I was shaking a little I had never experienced anything like this…Deidara had begun to stroke at my hand that was tightly clenched to the arm he had around my waist. I could hear small chuckles of amusement from both. I had no comeback as I was far to distracted with holding on.

I was fading in and out of the waking world; Deidara still had his arm around me. I myself was beginning to slump down a little. "Don't drop me." I mumbled. He kissed the back of my head saying he wouldn't even thing about it. That was the last thing I remember before I fell into a deep sleep. The next time I woke up I was in a large room all stone walls. I was in the center of a large queen size bed with four posts and a canopy over head. Over to my right there was a sitting area with two sofas that met at one end to form a right angel. There was a fireplace and bookshelf. At the end of my bed was a small bench and on that wall a door that I guessed led into a hall and a dresser was pushed up beside the door. There was another door near the sitting room that from what I could see led to a conjoined bathroom. I had to lean back and think…'this is the akatsuki hide-out! Shit!' If this really was the hide-out then that meant my brother was in this building.

I poked my head out into the hall, no alarms went off, no one came running threatening me to get back in my room so I stepped out making an immediate right and walking down the hall. It felt like a long time before I saw anyone and I only found people when I came into a large sitting room. In here I saw Deidara and Kisame from earlier; there were also two others one a girl having blue hair pulled up into a bun the other a silver haired man. Deidara came running over and introducing the other two the girl as Konan and the male as Hidan you didn't pay them much attention. "Ummm…Deidara I have kind of an uncomfortable question to ask you? Is my brother here?" He looked at me like the importance of this question was being assessed.

A red head sitting over and the sofa lifted a hand as he said, "Deidara don't take so long to answer tell the poor thing her brother is on a mission." I let out a sigh of relief that meant I had at least a little while to sort things out before he saw me. My attention was now on the red head though, he was very attractive. His red hair, was short and fell unevenly, something about him reminded me of a puppet. I hadn't even realized he was staring at me with his hazel eyes, he continued to speak, "Leader wanted me to tell you, your friends in your apartment will be taken care of. The rent will be paid in full at the beginning of the month and you will be allowed to go see them once in a while.

"Danna I would have answered! Sasori you just take all the fun away!" He turned back to me from the red head I was going to chuckle at his immaturity but I didn't want to offend him. "He should be back this evening you'll see him at dinner. Not that I can see why you would want him to be he's not social." I wasn't offended I guess that is just how people see him. I almost wanted to laugh again first the Itachi and now this guy, my brother sure knows how to make enemies.

"Did he go on this mission alone?" Deidara laughed like I should know the answer to this. He went into detail on how the akatsuki main goal was catching the demons and sealing them away; that each mission required a minimum of two members for protocol reasons and all that. Lastly that he had been sent out with Itachi and that both of them would be back. My breath hitched and Deidara could tell but he didn't mention it and motioned me over to meet everyone. They all seemed nice enough certainly not what I expected from an S-rank bunch of criminals. I awaited the confrontation with Orochimaru and Itachi I was sure was about to happen.

**A/N: Yay! Yumi in the akatsuki! This should be fun! Again I hope you enjoyed this please review…Umm again I don't own any of the Naruto characters. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Disruptive Dinner

**A/N: Yay! Chapter seven and I have never been more excited. This is more of a look into how things are in the Akatsuki, and Orochimaru's reaction to Yumi being there.**

That evening at dinner it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. This really was a let down, considering I didn't expect this heavy silence out of a group of criminals. Kisame made a coughing noise at his end of the table, I was a little grateful for any noise at all. He just had to follow it up by mumbling, "Well this is awkward." Itachi shot him a glare at the statement and I considered following suit. 'He has no room to talk…Here I sit in a room full of criminals. Between the human puppet and expert poison maker Sasori, and pyromaniac blond boy Deidara who no more then eight hours ago kidnapped me…Not to mention the fact that right across from me was my brother, who I am sure everyone in the room could sense was none to happy about my presence. On his right side was a boy no older then me with silver hair and just by his subtle actions I could tell he was connected to my brother in someway. On his left was none other than Itachi the man who had killed his own clan…And here we sat like one big happy family eating dinner…So yeah this is awkward to say the least.' Thankfully it appeared my brother had calmed down just a little.

-Hour earlier-

My shoulders were held to the wall by my brothers vice grip on them. His eyes were narrowed at me, a less than subtle hint that he was furious with me. His whole presence and nature spoke of a threatening promise. "What are you doing here?" he growled through his gritted teeth, his grip tightening if that is even possible. When I didn't answer in a prompt enough manner to suit his liking, he pulled me a little off the wall and slammed me back.

A small sound of pain escaped my lips; this however only reinforced my determination to further upset him. My voice changed to that of an innocent little girl, going up maybe an octave or so, "Who me? Oh you know just stopping in for tea…I come here often to relax and you know enjoy myself." He repeated his past action of slamming me back into the wall, the smirk on my face only smirked. His reaction and anger at me was like a drug in my veins, provoking me to continue, "They brought me here, just for you brother. Here's my fair little warning get use to me because I'm not going anywhere." The smirk marring my features never faded under his threatening stare.

He pulled his arm back and little it smack me hard across my face. My brother's backhand knocked me to the floor leaving me with a split lip. I looked up at him nursing the fresh wound with my tongue. Call me a masochist but I enjoyed the coppery taste of the liquid coming from this newly inflicted wound. He looked down at me he, his eyes narrowing further, "Don't count on that." He mumbled as he turned on his heels and headed down the hall. I couldn't help but stare at the red and black clad back of my retreating brother. 'Round one…won'

-Back to current-

I looked back over at him that playful smirk ever playing on my lips, knowing that it would burn him up inside was enough to keep it there. I could feel the wound he had given me reopen but I brought my napkin up to my mouth to wipe the blood away instead of licking it like I wanted to. The Uchiha obviously picked up on my antagonistic gestures mumbling, "Very mature Yumi." I was ready to tear him limb from limb for every comment he made making me feel less then him. In my head my thoughts were akin to, 'Urgh snide little weasel. I can't believe I ever liked him!'

I turned to him with a kind but very fake smile on my face and said, "Well Itachi, at least I have more to do with my life than take the time to reprimand children for their games. When all actuality I am no older then they are." I could hear the stifled chuckles coming from Deidara, obviously he agreed with me. I had learned this lesson quickly; if you want Itachi's respect you have to talk back to him otherwise he will intimidate you. Now if my rude comments came with a few laughs, I counted that a total plus.

"She's got you there Uchiha." Said Sasori, even he saw my point, but he was another one not getting off that easy with me.

"You don't have allot of room to talk by the look of things your no older than he is." I snapped this comment at him.

He rolled his head over to the side to look at me, only appearing a little more then half interested in talking to me. Through the tone of voice I could tell he had no interest in fighting with me, "I am well in to my thirties, little girl." The last part sounded so sarcastic. I could hardly believe what he said but with the fact that no one laughed he was most likely telling the truth.

"Well then hot shot…I'll just be shutting up." I said looking down at my food and pushing pieces of it around my plate. My eyes went back to him deciding that maybe I wasn't fully finished with this conversation, "Well then, if you really are into your thirties as you say you look really good for your age…" This innocent comment from me sent him off on a lengthy explanation of how his puppets where his art and he himself was a masterpiece and that beauty was eternal. Deidara piped up laughing and making comments that his danna wouldn't know true art if it came up and bit him in the butt, and that beauty was that fleeting moment before it disappeared. Soon the two of them were full out arguing and I was trapped in the middle, that didn't stop the hurling of insults over my head. I slumped down in my chair repeating over and over in my head, 'why me…?'

Dinner ended soon after, Deidara and Sasori headed in one direction down the hall to their room, they were still bickering. I looked down the hall trying to remember where my room was, glancing around hoping that something would come to me. My pleas must have fallen on god like Hidan's Jashin that I had hears so much about, for coming down the hall in the opposite direction was none other than the Uchiha himself. I took a gulp thinking, 'Our paths had to cross sometime right? No better time then the present.' I walked towards him and when we were about to pass I said, "Itachi, I'm sorry to bother you but-"

"You need my help? After that stunt you pulled after dinner?" he cut me off. From the sound of things I wouldn't be getting help any help from him. The next thing I knew he pushed me back into wall and gave me a quick chaste kiss and pulled back as quickly as he had come. "Nothing I felt nothing…I can't believe I ever felt anything for you." He started heading down the hall, no matter how bad I wanted to call out to him I couldn't it was like my brain was frozen. 'It might have meant nothing to you…But I felt something….What am I thinking?! I can't fall for him not now he killed his clan and left Sasuke to suffer.'

Yumi stood in that hall for about half an hour, more or less frozen to that spot. He hand would occasionally come up to her lips trying to make sense of the emotions she was feeling and trying to figure if the kiss had actually happened. Her logical mind was screaming it had but her emotional mind was screaming it hadn't. It was like a process on look my hand would come up touch my lips then run through my hair to brush stray bangs away.

After another ten minutes Kisame came down the hall and asked if I was lost. My voice was failing me so I simply nodded. He led me through the confusing maze of rooms and hallways till we stopped in front of a door. I opened it and stepped in closing and locking it behind me. I spent most of the night lying on my back in the middle of the bed just staring up. The kiss replayed over and over I was obsessing over it. 'How could it mean nothing to him and mean everything to me…How can I be worrying over this when I have so many other problems?'

**A/N: Okay so I look into Yumi's mean side and then a lighter more emotional side…Was Itachi making that up? Did he really feel nothing? Review to find out! Again know that none of the Naruto characters belong to me.**


	8. My first Akatsuki Mission

**A/N: Yay chapter eight and it promises to be a good one, Yumi has her first mission with the akatsuki. PS thanks to the ones that added me to the alert and reviewed! Hence the earier update. **

There was a loud knocking at my door in the morning. I put my pillow over my head now whether I was trying to suffocate myself or the sound is another story. The knocking paused, I figured the person had wised up and left, there came another knock. I groaned and mumbled phrases that pry shouldn't be repeated, 'So sue me I'm not a morning person'. I groped around blindly on the nightstand next to my bed. Finally my hand landed on the clock I was searching for, I turned it to me to be blinded by the bright red numbers flashing 5:00. 'Who the hell would wake me up at this hour unless they had a death wish?' I now noticed the knocking had not stopped and put my feet to the cold floor. I stumbled over to the door smoothing out my sleep matted hair and wiping anything from the corner of my eyes.

I turned the knob of the door to be staring right at the silver haired boy from dinner. He wasn't particularly cute or ugly all at the same time. His usual sliver hair was pulled back into a pony-tail; he had glasses that framed his hazel eyes. I must have looked like a real mess leaning on the door to keep myself standing, where as this kid looked fully awake. "Rather persistent aren't you?" I mumbled. "If I didn't answer the first time it is probably because I didn't want to talk to you." My eyes were already drooping hopefully he would get the point and leave me alone. The thought of crawling back into bed and getting a few more hours of sleep was the only thing on my mind.

He didn't seem the least bit offended but if my suspicions were right and he was working with my brother he was pry use to the verbal abuse. He looked me over, and then spoke, "Yes, well it wasn't like I particularly wanted to see you either but the leader wants to talk to you." 'Okay I officially hate him…' was the only thing I could get to pass through my sleep clouded mind. Then I had to wonder why the leader wanted me. I nodded to him and shut the door without another word. 'Note to self I'm a real itch with a b in the morning…warn everyone I want to keep as a friend.' I looked over at my bed sighing in defeat..I was going to get to go back to sleep.

I quickly got dressed in a violet kimono with a design of a blue snake wrapping around it and its head resting on my shoulder. I snatched the map that Kisame had left me with after the haze he found me in last night and ran out the door. Following the directions exactly as they were and asking for directions twice, I made my way to leader's office. I stood outside a door that looked no different than others but knocked lightly to hear a curt, "Come in" from the inside. I opened the door and stepped in dipping into a low bow to show my respect. I looked up at the man and saw he was pry in his late twenties, he had metal piercings coming from most parts of his face, his eyes were unusual they were circular and grey all the way to the small dot of his pupil, lastly his hair was orange and spiked. "I have called you here to send you on a mission but I think introductions are in order first. I am the leader of the akatsuki my name is Pein you will report to me when you are called and you will treat me with proper respect is that understood?" I nodded my head and figured I should introduce my self when I opened my mouth he raised a hand, "No need, I know all about you, name Yumi, prior loyalty to the leaf village, current rank jonin, relation to Orochimaru, 16 D-rank, 23-C rank, 43 B-rank, 17 A-rank, and 9 S- rank missions all successfully completes, eyes color amber, hair color black, weight 127 lb." he said never even sparing me a glance from the paper he was writing on. 'Wow he really does know it all! Did he really have to include my weight?!'

He extended his hand in it was a cloak and a ring. I looked at it then back up to his face, he nodded his head and I grabbed them both. I was holding to them to my chest smiling from ear to ear, "Does this mean that I am officially a member?" he nodded. I put the cloak on closing all the clasps and trying to get a view of how it looked on me. "Sorry" I said realizing how distracted I had been. "Tell me about this mission."

He still looked as stern as ever despite my little out burst, "You will be going with Itachi to capture the one tail in Suna." My face dropped, 'No…No I can't go with him anyone else would be fine.'

I put my hand on his desk, "Please sir don't make me go with him send me with anyone else, if you put me with him…It will jeopardize the success rate of the mission." I said trying to give him any excuse that fluttered through my head.

He studied me trying to see if maybe this was a joke then he nodded, "If you can get Sasori up you can take him."

I bowed again and bolted out the door determined to wake Sasori even if that meant I had to get Deidara to blow up half the base. I ran down the corridors and with out even knocking I threw open the door that had a little puppet hanging next to the door. I ran over to the bed to see him sleeping he looked so peaceful I almost hated doing this…Almost. With that thought I yanked the blanket out from under and him and as he hit the floor I was yelling, "Sasori get up you have to save me!" He shot up fists clenched ready for a fight swaying back and forth still half asleep mumbling that he would protect me. I shook him a little until he was awake, "Sasori if you wont come I have to go on a mission with Itachi please will you come?"

He smiled putting his hand on my shoulder, "Yeah, just get out and give me a minute to get dressed." I nodded and left the room. I headed to entrance waiting for Sasori to meet me there.

When he finally came Deidara was with him. The both stopped in front of me and I gave a small wave. "Deidara is going to come with us, he said he could fly us across the desert." We walked out and Deidara summoned up the huge bird. This time we all sat on his back so I felt more confidant flying. He explained that if you had to stand you just use chakra in your feet to stay on. 'So it's basically like that tree climbing exercise I did when I first became a genin easy enough'

Hours passed an no one talked; maybe they were uncomfortable around me. I of all people know they talk after that dinner where I was stuck in the middle. I took it on myself to break the silence, "Well if you're not going to treat me like I'm part of team I guess this is my stop." I said pushing my sore legs to stand. I wobbled over to edge of the bird and stepped off dropping down.

There was a long pause, maybe they were stunned that I had just walked off like that. "I know you're using chakra to stick to the bottom, un" I growled and was audible swearing as I walked back up, plopped down and crossed my legs continuing to mumble. After a short time I fell back just looking up at the bright sky and feeling the warm sun on my skin. I stretched my arms above my head, and then pulled them back under to support it. I let out a yawn and the next thing I knew, darkness.

**A/N: Okay so little humor there at the end that came from listening to defying gravity from wicked…I love that song! Okay so you know the drill review and no that none of the Naruto characters belong to me.**


	9. Hes Gone!

**A/N: Yay next one up and I'll be up to ten! Yeah I know that's not a huge deal but it seems like a mile stone! Okay so enjoy chapter 9! **

"Get up! I said I would come but that in no way means I'm doing your mission for you! Un" I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand, the feeling of flying long gone. I looked around and sure enough we were on the ground and the bird's wing was sloped allowing me to slide off to stand next to Sasori. It was now night and out here the stars were bright, the temperature had thankfully dropped. "I'll keep your seat warm un." He flopped back imitating my earlier position making me chuckle. "I'll be here when you get back but don't count on air support your on your own yeah." Sasori and I turned walking to the huge entrance into Suna; by the looks of things the place was huge. How were going to find just one person?

I took one more look back at the bird, and Deidara. This wasn't what I expected of the Akatsuki they operated as a family and as long as you were in the inside they were like your best friends. Sasori noticed where my gaze was and spoke, "I wouldn't get to attached kids like him basically have an expiration date printed on their foot when they come into the akatsuki. They are loud mouthed and think they are the biggest thing for getting into the organization, then they do something reckless. I have seen ten or fifteen just like him come through." This at first struck me as a heartless thing to say, but it was pry to true. Most of the people in the akatsuki weren't that old but the missions weren't matched to their skill level. We made it through the gates and now stood on the busy main street of Suna, Sasori turned to face me, "Here you're going to need this." He said pulling a scroll from his jacket. "It's a picture of the target and you know the mission details, you are to find him and get him back to the base alive. You are allowed to use force if necessary."

We parted ways and I finally opened the scroll to see the picture. I froze in the middle of the street…I know this kid. That red hair, the tattoo on the forehead, those soulless sea foam green eyes, this was that kid from that night in Konoha! 'Oh what was his name we hardly spoke, he in a way reeked of blood…Gaara!' After just walking up and down a few more streets, pondering on my next move I saw it. That unmistakable gourd and red hair, there was no denying that he was my target. I followed him through streets and out into the desert area, I could do nothing but follow I had never just straight out attacked someone. He froze and I did the same thing. He stretched his arm out with his palm open but fingers curled in, this was curious to me. The next thing I knew I couldn't move I panicked and tried to move my legs pulling that the restraints. I looked down to see it was sand wrapping its way up my legs but this wasn't normal sand it was as strong and heavy as metal chains. "Ah, argh wha…What are you doing?" I continued to struggle now that it was up to about mid waist.

"Me? What do you mean what am I doing?" He turned around to face me, no emotion what so ever. It was in that moment I could tell he would kill me and not give it a second thought. "You are the one following me not the other way around." He had a point I had to admit it seemed pretty creepy for me to just be following him. "Judging by your cloak I would say you are from the akatsuki." He had me completely bound in his sand and even had me flipped up side down. He started to close his hand and I could feel the sand constrict. It was becoming hard for me to breath and I could in no way move to fight back. "Talk…now… what are you doing in my village and how many of there are you?" I smirked feeling confident with that familiar chakra signature not to far away.

"Hehehe…wouldn't you like to know? But I can't have you running away and making a big racket about our presence so I'll just have to keep you interested in me." It was a stupid thing to taunt the one that was holding all the cards at the moment. The sand got even tighter and I could feel my blood mingle with it and the sand licking at the wound it created. It tightened just a little more, I could feel a bone in my arm begin to crack. Where was he, was he really going to let me die here and just watch?! I let out a pained yell at this. From what I could tell my wrist was no broken thankfully not compounded. With that a huge white bird came between us and flapped its wings, blowing him off balance. His palm fell face open and the sand released me. Before I hit the ground I was caught on the back of the huge white bird I rubbed at my wrist but it was already swollen and bruised. "Thanks Deidara!" He just turned and smiled.

His bird flew in intricate patterns trying to avoid the on coming sand. He reached into two pockets on either side of him with in seconds there were miniature spiders and birds in his hands. He made a sign and they became normal size, he threw them over the edge. I looked over to see tiny explosions. Sand came up and protected Gaara, after Deidara's attack came to an end the sand formed into needled aimed right at us. Deidara expertly avoided them, taking the bird we were on right down at Gaara he jumped off and I followed suit. There was a huge explosion the blast pushing us further back. When we made back to edge of the crater Gaara lay in the center severely burned and unconscious. Deidara made a new bird and had it go pick up the boy by wrapping him in its tail. He jumped on and helped me up, "First mission and you already needed my intervention, wow your weak but I can tell you were impressed with my art so we'll let it slide un." This was the first time I felt bad for someone else, I was a demon like him, what would they do when they found out? Would I end up just like him?

We made one stop to get Sasori then began the journey back to the base. It would take till morning easily to get there. Sasori went to the end of the bird pulled out a needle and stuck it into the young boy. He emptied the contents into the boy's body. He turned explaining that it was an anesthetic they couldn't be bothered by him waking up and causing problems. I laid down trying to fake sleep to avoid conversation. I was too plagued by guilt to hold a normal one that wouldn't get me thrown out of the Akatsuki. I tried to shake the thought of the boy and thinking about what I was going to do with the whole situation with my brother. That offered a well enough distraction.

Deidara landed the bird gracefully, just outside the main entrance to the Akatsuki's Amigakure base. Sasori volunteered to carry the boy and at this early hour neither Deidara nor I had any complaints to that offer. As we began to ascend the stairs to the door, I felt like I was dragging my body and I couldn't stop rubbing at my tender wrist. The bruise and the swelling had gotten considerably worse. "First mission…And you already got a broken wrist yeah. Tough luck new blood…Though with the position you were in things could have been considerably worse un" 'New blood? He must be referring the fact that I'm new here…' I pondered on this a few more seconds climbing the seemingly endless steps.

It was then that my eyes locked on a stair a few in front of us. There was a sizable splatter of blood covering one and running down onto the next. Deidara must have noticed it because he paused and took the time to step around it as he said, "Must be one of Hidan's ritual spots…I haven't seen him leave such a mess since leader-sama got on his case un." I nodded my head wanting to believe that…But something in the air left me feeling unsettled. This whole scene didn't speak of some Jashenist's prayers…There was none of the unique markings or anything to tie it to that, not to mention the fact that it was on the stairs not a prime prayer spot for their religion. I however forced the negative feelings down; I had no evidence that this area was the witness to a horrible act.

We got to the door each forming a different hand seal to drop the barrier. I felt so dirty that I left the two and bolted right for the shower. When I finally came out after using pry the entire hot water supple to this place for at least a month 'After trouncing all over that forsaken desert I felt I deserved it' I fished gauze out from under the sink and wrapped my wrist praying they had a medic here that could do some immediate repair. I walked into the main rooming running my fingers through my matted and now wet hair. I froze when I saw Itachi but finally got the courage to walk over and lean over the back of the sofa, "Hey Tachi, have you seen my brother? I think we got off on the wrong foot and I just wan-" His eyes narrowed at the nickname.

"He's gone." He interrupted me. My whole world froze and crashed in that second. I felt like I had been punched in the stomach and almost physically doubled over. Suspecting now that blood was his made me feel even sicker.

"What? What do you mean gone?" I had to ask despite how much I didn't want to hear the answer.

**A/N: Okay a bit of a cliff hanger so that means I want reviews!**

**(Itachi enters, leans over and looks at screen) wow so few reviews?**

**Me: Yeah but I'm sure their working on it**

**Itachi: Why don't you just end it?**

**Me: Fine (types you that Yumi is killed by Itachi)*Not actual ending **

**Itachi: I didn't mean the story…**

**Me: Ouch…..:(**

**Okay so that conversation was a joke with a friend of mine but it didn't have to do with the story I hope it made you laugh though…Okay so none of the Naruto characters belong to me. And seriously thank you to the ones that have reviewed.**


	10. It's Personal

**A/N: Okay so hopefully this chapter has the desired emotion considering my friend is blasting not to mention dancing *if you could call it that* to Brittney Spears "3" admittedly catchy but proving to be a bit of a distraction… but please enjoy.**

I had to keep some hope after hearing this; I grabbed hold of the shoulder of his jacket turning him to look at me. I found myself caught staring into those attractive red eyes, mentally slapping myself from the weakness, "You…You mean like on a mission right?" I found my self a little short for words under the stare of those miraculous red eyes.

He caught my voice in a vice grip, tightening it until I relinquished my grip on his sleeve. "No Yumi, he's gone and not coming back." He took a pause letting his words melt in like acid on my skin. "That worthless little snake made an attempt for my a go for my body." His tone had changed to one of distaste he was obviously discussed by the attempt at his body. He continued more to himself, "So much like a snake to make an attempt to live in another creature's skin, figures since they are so use to shedding their own." His eyes narrowed at me and I could almost sense he resented me for my brother's actions, "He didn't anticipate my abilities…I caught him in a genjutsu and he slithered off somewhere to lick his wounds. I think that silver haired boy of Sasori's went with him." Tears were stinging at my eyes and threatening to spill down my face.

I tore myself from the grip I hadn't noticed he still had on me and ran down the countless halls on the verge of tears. No cared to stop me or even ask if I was okay. I slid to a stop nearly tearing my door off the hinges and slamming it shut with my foot. I broke down right there I had hoped to at least drag my body to the sofa but no, instead I sank to the floor right there. I buried my head into my knees and wrapped my arms around my legs trying to make myself as small as possible. 'He's gone and I didn't even have a chance to make things right with him! The last time I saw him I was intentionally trying to piss him off…God I'm such a bitch! Wh…Where could he be? What if they could stop his arm from bleeding? How can he be the ninja he wanted with only one hand…That means everything I told him in the kitchen that night would be a lie' By this point it was full out sobs wracking my body.

A few hours and I managed to drag my body to rest on the bed. I was in the same mental stage but the crying had died a little now only the tears slid pass no more sobs accompanied them. When a knock came at my door, "The extraction is about to begin. Get out here." I recognized that voice it was Itachi.

"No!" I yelled clutching my pillow tighter to my chest. That man was solely responsible for the fact that I was alone and now he felt he had the right to order me around?

"Don't make me come in there!' His voice spoke of clear annoyance with me.

"Don't make me come out there." I said sounding as broken as I felt. Another whimper slipped past my lips. To my relief I heard retreating footsteps. This however faded when not even ten minutes after they left I heard two sets coming to a halt out side my door. 'Great little tattle tail went to get me in trouble.'

"Yumi, open the door." This voice was Pein's and he was the leader I couldn't disobey him. I stood up and stumbled over to the door my eyes burning from all the tears. I opened the door looking at him pathetically. He seemed a little more sympathetic to me then the Uchiha standing behind him with his arms crossed firmly over his chest. "Yumi I am aware of the fact that your brother left, and that you are in no doubt worried about his condition. I will let you miss this extraction; however this form of insolence will not be tolerated from here out. Seeing as you were his sister you are welcome to take anything you want out of his room. The rest will go to other members." I nodded muttering my thanks and bowing. He turned and walked leaving the Uchiha standing out in the hall glaring daggers at me. I closed my door and stepped into my bathroom wiping the running eyeliner and mascara out from under my eyes.

Within in a few minutes I was at his door my heart fluttering feeling like when I opened the door he would yell at me to get out of his room like he did when we were kids. I opened the door and stepped in…No books flying at my head, means he really gone. Something about this seemed so nostalgic I thought as dragged my fingers across his desk in the corner, he'll never know how many times I snuck into his room when we were younger. I fumbled with a few pieces of paper lying on the desk trying to make heads or tails of the notes. I picked up there leather bound black journal towards the back of the desk, 'he must have not even come back here, he would never had left this…If other members are going to have their pick of the room I'll take this.' After rummaging through the room breathing in the unique scent of lavender from his clothes and just about everything else, I decided to leave with just his journal, old leaf headband, and an extra cloak.

On the way back to my room with the cloak draped over my arm, the book and headband balanced in my folded arm I ran into Kisame, "The extraction was a success in case you wanted to know, those your brother's things?" I nodded my head; this guy seemed nice he just liked to talk and that was the one thing I wanted to avoid. "You went for the personal things; everyone else wants his weapons and extra clothes."

My voice seemed quieter then normal even to myself, "Yeah I…Um can imagine those things would be hard to come…um come by being a criminal and all." I couldn't explain it but I felt myself all the more incapable of holding a conversation with someone.

"How are you holding up?" he seemed genuinely concerned.

"Fine…" I said through a chocked throat hurt from all the previous crying. It was getting tighter with the threat of fresh tears. "I…I'm s-sorry I gotta…got to go." I said pointing in the direction behind me, feeling slightly embarrassed that I had failed to complete a sentence properly.

He nodded, looking maybe a little confused, "Yeah, take care of your self Yumi." I turned and began to bite at my lip till it bled. With that the fresh set of tears began to fall like the pouring rain.

**A/N: Wow a little angst and I even managed it while listening to 3, I like your hair, and lady gaga…Well I hope you enjoyed review. Remember none of the Naruto characters are mine.**


	11. Spit Take

**A/N: Okay so chapter 11 and I'm still really excited. Now I promise I wouldn't hold my stories hostage unless it becomes ridiculous but I really would like a review… that's all please enjoy!**

The next few days went on much in the same way. I tried to sleep as much as I could only dragging myself from the confines of my bed when I absolutely had to eat, or go to the bathroom. The breakdowns came in random moments when I would meditate on the moment of the past. Currently I was lying on my side facing the wall pillow clutched to my stomach with one arm the other playing with a feather coming out of my mattress. No knock no warning nothing and my door was flung open and slammed into my wall. I rolled over looking a little more then in disarray and an annoyed look marring my features. My glazed eyes stared up at the red and blond looking down at me. "Yumi get off your butt and do something un!" I made a whine of complaint as they both pulled on my arms trying to get me up.

After a short struggle they had me standing but they were supporting all my weight as I was leaning back. I wanted to do nothing then shake them both off and crawl back into my bed. "Your getting up and at least eating something." Sasori said trying to drag me out into the hallway.

"No! Both of you just leave me the hell alone!" I said trying to get them both to leave me alone. It didn't look like that was about to happen any time soon.

"You are eating something! You look like you've been trying to starve yourself for over a week un!" Deidara said poking at my ribs earning him a squeal. It was kind and all…really…But I didn't want to be cheered up!

"Why the hell do you care what I do? It's my own damn choice!" I yelled at them as we entered the kitchen. I was still fighting but they weren't relenting in there hold in the least.

"Well we do care Yumi. Like it or not you are friend."Sasori said stepping in front of me a smirk playing at his lips. "Now sit" he said pushing back with his hand just below my neck. I fell back into a chair I hadn't noticed Deidara slide behind me, letting out a pained noise. Sasori went over to the counter to start preparing something; I had to admit it smelled pretty good with in just a few seconds. I scrambled to stand up no way anyone was forcing food down Yumi Takakado's throat. Deidara's hand on my head forced me right back down into my seat.

"Stubborn little brat aren't you? Yeah" He mumbled struggling to keep me in my seat. Sasori mumbled something sounding like it takes one to know one. Deidara leaned over, "Danna even when I'm on your side you tear me down." Sasori turned around cup and plate in hand; he strolled over to the table and set it in front of me. It looked great, rice with vegetables and a little beef stirred in with just a hint of soy sauce and jasmine tea. This was my absolute favorite!

"Sasori I didn't know you could cook." If they were going to go to such great lengths the cheer me up I might as well talk. I picked up the chopsticks he was holding out to me, and put the first bite of beef into my mouth. "It's delicious!" I said after I had managed to swallow it.

Deidara and Sasori had pulled up chairs on either side of me and were staring at me expectantly like I was suppose to say something but Sasori finally broke that, "I told you before I am well into my thirties I had to have learned something right?" I nodded my head and continued to eat what he had set before me. "I knew it was your favorite from what Orochimaru had said about you."

With in seconds a hand was clasped over his mouth and Deidara leaned in, "Nix ay on the Oro-ay!" He was glancing back and forth between me and Sasori.

"No its fine you all can talk about him." Their jaws almost hit the floor. I didn't see the point why shouldn't they be able to talk about him. Nothing they said was going to make things worse and unless they were going to tell me he had been found dead there was nothing they could tell me that was going to make me feel worse about what happened. I was still poking at my plate despite the fact that I had finished the meal and downed the tea in record time.

I stood up to take the plate over to the sink but Deidara grabbed the plate from my hands, "I can take care of it un." These two were amazing in a short time they had coaxed me out of my shell if only a lit and they were being so kind. With that the door opened an the whole air in the room changed as the little black haired weasel came sauntering in looking down seemingly distracted.

"Why are you wasting your time on that snake's sister? She isn't worth it I can assure you." He said looking me up and down. He then cast an accusing glare at Deidara like I was some sort of untouchable.

"You wanna go Uchiha?" I said feeling braver in his presence. I looked over at him giving him a haughty look.

"As a matter of fact I would love to kick your ass just like I did your brother." He said so much pride in his voice I wanted to do nothing but kick his sorry little butt just to see if it was still there wahen I was through with him.

"Hmmm cute…Why he went for your body I'll never know it's not like it's attractive or anything." At this point we were both leaning in so close our noses were almost touching. Sasori had his grip on me, and Deidara on Itachi both trying to pull us apart before a full out battle broke out.

"Your one little smart mouthed bitch…I'd watch it before that gets you in trouble just like it did him." He said smirking. Boy he must have thought he was driving his point with these comments directed at my brother's weakness.

"Well Itachi if your don't like my words your really going to hate my actions." I said in a voice that I had mustered up to be as sweet as possible. With that said I leaned back a little and spit right into his face, "Think I did better then last time…Don't you?" that still fake kindness ever present. He began to thrash in Deidara's grip and Sasori pulled me out of the kitchen. I was still snarling at Itachi.

Within a few minutes Deidara came running out of the kitchen, "He's furious but it was so worth it to see that! Yumi you're the best." He was laughing so hard it was almost impossible for him to get even that out. Sasori was even smiling; it seemed I wasn't the only one that wanted to knock that pretty boy off his pedestal. Deidara and Sasori called their claim to the rest of my day. 'What am I going to do with these two?'

**A/N: Okay so I love this chapter and yes I do love Itachi but Yumi has to tick him off in someway or the story wouldn't continue. Alright so again please review and none of the Naruto characters belong to me…Hopefully you know that by now. **


	12. What a Change

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 12 and to think I should be working on my book report right now! Just kidding I just have to glue some paper to a poster board that's all that's left. Well enjoy…You probably saw this coming and please people review it might be motivating…**

Well they did have the rest of the day together and Yumi had always wanted to go to a festival…Poor Sasori and Deidara were less than thrilled but with the recent departure of her brother they were more then willing to put up with this. I came running out of my room in a black kimono with a painted rose on it. The rose rested across my chest and the stem with all the thorns appeared to wrap around my body. This had been a special gift to me on the birthday before the murder. My mother had someone hand paint it for me but it was the most flattering thing I owned and is somehow ended up in the drawer in my room…Pein. He seemed to have had most of my stuff brought here even that blasted doll. She was currently laid to rest in the back of a drawer.

I ran to the door where I saw Sasori and Deidara both dressed in elaborate yukatas. Sasori's was red with a silver scorpion painted across the back, it certainly fit his tastes. Deidara's was a navy blue and there was an intricate design that appeared to be fire works on it, again it suited him. When I approached they both were just staring at me, I shifted uncomfortably under their gaze. "What? Is it too much?" They both shook there heads. "You sure?" I pushed hoping they would tell me if it was, they both just nodded. "I took the time to look at their attire hoping to get off the uncomfortable topic…that being myself at the moment. "Well look at you two, don't you look amazing! You ready to go by the sound of the things I'm guessing it's starting. There was the faint noise of music coming to the base and the smell of the fried squid was about to make Yumi's mouth water.

We headed down the stairs…Well it was more like Deidara and Sasori were chasing me as I ran down them taking them two at a time. I rounded into an ally way shooting down that and right onto the main street. It was absolutely breathtaking I had always wanted to go to one but I never imagined it would be like this! Lanterns hung to light the streets giving it a beautiful multi-colored glow, there were booths set up to line the street each showing something to offer. They had everything from food to clothes, even little trinkets like fans and the likes. They even had games! Deidara and Sasori finally managed to catch up with me panting and out of breath. I was only snapped out of my stupor for a second to ask a question that struck me, "Sasori-Dana why are we able to walk around the streets even though we are in the akatsuki? You know like with out causing a riot?" The seemed like a very valid question I mean to me criminals at a festival like this seemed like it would draw attention.

He shifted his gaze to me like I was insane…Well I had hauled ass to get here but I didn't want to step out if that jeopardizing the organization. He seemed to pick that up and regained his lost posture, "Well this is the village of Amigakure as you know, and they are the soul reapers of the benefits of our services. They keep our location unknown and in return they receive protection from us." I nodded my head seeming to understand. As the villagers passed us they would wave or smile. It seemed they wanted to be on the good side of the akatsuki. Deidara seemed to be ignoring all the attention, Sasori on the other hand would occasionally wave or smile back. "Over all they enjoy having us here." Now that the main explanation was over my attention was back on the lights, the sounds, and the smells. I could be here for hours and as long as Deidara and Sasori would put up with me I planned to. I took off in a sprint again making my way through the crowed the other two trailing not far behind me.

-Itachi's POV-

Leader wanted see me…It was more then likely about the fight with that snakes sister. Surely that little bitch had told him, merely to get me in trouble. I was standing out side the door nearly biting time. I wasn't afraid of him, I knew in a fight I would win, it just wasn't a fight I wanted to pick. I knocked once and calmly waited for the curt, "Come in." I opened the door sliding in and making sure to shut it behind me, before approaching the leader's desk. I dropped into a low bow on the floor, one knee touching the ground the other bent with my arm resting across it. I figured if he was mad now was not the time to show any signs of disrespect. "Stand, Itachi" came the first order and I pushed myself to my feet with no difficulty.

"You wanted to see me Leader-Sama?" I was trying to play coy for as long as I could. Blurting out that I knew it was because of Yumi would have been like showing my hand in a card game…A fatal mistake if you will.

"Yes, I wanted to speak to you about that Yumi girl." Bingo I had called that one, except his anger didn't speak with anger. Maybe he hadn't found out about our little fight. "She seems to be different. She has power to rival her brothers." I flinched at the mention of his name but not such a movement to prevent Pein from continuing, "I have reason to suspect that she might be one of the demons we need…But she is a valuable member all at the same time. Do you see where I am going with this?" I shook my head really having no clue so he continued once again for my benefit, "We need to keep her in the organization as long as we can and perform the extraction close to the end. She seems to still have feeling for you, and I want you to use those to our advantage. Make nice to her, keep her here Itachi." That was the last straw I could take any other mission but this was crossing the line.

"You can't expect me to befriend that rotten little snake!" Even I myself was surprised by the sudden outburst. Within seconds Pein was over the desk and right in front of me. Okay so I lied when I first came in, this guy did intimidate me. He didn't hesitate to backhand me hard enough to knock me down to the floor. 'Well that will certainly bruise.'

"I do…and you will." He said leaning over me and pulling my up to meet him by the neckline of my cloak. "Or Itachi your employment here will be terminated, along with you for that matter." I knew he wasn't joking at that moment and I mentally made my decision.

-Yumi's POV-

I ran up the hill as fast as I could the show was about to start and I wanted to get the perfect spot. Deidara and Sasori were only a few paces behind me and I slid to a spot turning around to survey the view…Oh yeah this is good I thought as I sat down and shifted to a laying position looking up at the sky. The two boys came to sit down on either side of me. Within a few minutes of anticipating it the first blast lit up the sky and I watched with fascination. This continued for at least half an hour. The final blast I was sure could be seen from at least Konoha and that signaled the end of the festival. We slowly made our way back to the base.

I had parted ways with the two boys and was headed down to my room. A big stupid smile on my face that was the most fun I have had in a long time. I stood outside my room fiddling around in my jacket pocket for my keys. Then a voice broke my silence, "Can I talk to you?" I looked up to see Uchiha. 'God, what could he want now?'

**A/N: Okay so again a fun chapter to write and I will expect just one review before I continue cause I already got ideas for the next one and it promises to be good. So please review and I hope you enjoyed. Remember no Naruto characters belong to me.**


	13. I Don't Play with Dolls

**A/N: Wow chapter 13 and I still enjoy writing this…I guess that means it will be a long one I hope you are okay with that. Enjoy the story!**

I dug around for my keys more frantically now as he approached. "I guess, if you really feel the need to waste my time we can." Finally I found them and slid the one for my apartment in to the lock and gave it a turn. I opened the door then pulled my key out and slid it back into my pocket, stepping into the doorway. He made a move to follow but I wend no further in then to just allow my self room enough to turn around and lean against the door frame to face him.

"May I come in?" he seemed a little unsure of himself. With that I knew this was all an act with a pushes to the right buttons it would crumble. I had no intention of moving and I made that obvious. "You know so we can talk?" He said as if further trying to emphasize his point. I understood the first time and his need to clarify only fueled the fire.

"I am just fine with us standing here to talk. You're lucky I'm even letting you stand that close to my door frame." I snapped back. He looked slightly irritated, but to my surprise he was keeping relatively calm. I guess it would take further provoking but how far would I be willing to go…I just figured I would have fun with and see how far I could get.

"Okay then I just wanted to come to apologize. I don't think we started off in the best way and my temper got the better of me. I should have been nicer instead of lashing out and I was wondering if you would want to hang out with me tomorrow." This to me was one of the most humors things I had seen in my entire life. The proud Uchiha was here at the snake's sister's door apologizing for his actions and practically choking on his words and the pain was starting to show on his face.

"Well apology not accepted and to answer your question no…I'm hanging out with Kisame tomorrow for your information." I was sure this one would get him and it almost did. He raised his finger and opened his mouth but then lowered his hand shaking and if I was right he was biting into his tongue to keep it in.

"Well alright I understand. Well if you have any questions then please feel free to ask them." His resolve was crumpling and I could tell it just a few more deliberate jabs and I would be able to send him tumbling over the edge. The only thing I couldn't figure was why he was putting in such an effort.

"Well actually I do have one, have you seen Kisame we have to work out our plans for tomorrow?" His jaw was visually twitching. I just had to take that one, it only reinforced that I wouldn't be hanging out with him tomorrow like he wanted.

"No I haven't…Yumi" he said his teeth chattering from anger. "May I ask to join the two of you tomorrow?" he really was trying hard. It was almost touching…Didn't however cover up the bitterness I was feeling.

"No." I said simply. That one was rather directs and to the point. Normally that would have made him happy but his jaw only started to tick more rapidly. The vein in his forehead was showing and the nerve under his right I was twitching.

"Well all right I'll respect your decision…Please sleep well and if I see Kisame anytime soon I will send him this way." He said and with that I slammed the door right in his face. 'God that felt good!' I thought a smile spreading across my face as I could hear him practically screaming swear words on the other side of the door. I sunk to the floor clutching my stomach I was laughing so hard it hurt. I looked around my room noticing the doll was sitting on my dresser. That was certainly different.

I walked over and picked her up looking her over, she wore a full length silver dress her hair was black and crimped. Her eyes matched mine and she bore a painted smirk on her porcelain lips. I turned her over in my hand, "hmm rather peculiar, what are you doing out?" I said out loud. Talking aloud to myself was one of those habits I had adopted when I was much younger. 'I wanted to warn you that soon you will need me.' I looked around, this had to be one of the akatsuki members playing a joke on me, I looked her over but found no recorders or anything. 'This is no joke Yumi. We are linked I am your demon and soon you will be needing me.' I remembering this voice before but it was when I was much younger. I looked down at it an indifference look on my face opening the drawer again; I heard a knock and threw her in, "Thanks but no thanks I don't play with dolls." Just as I said that my door opened and I shut the drawer with my hip.

"Their not dolls there puppets!" I turned in shock to see Sasori standing in my door way he turned and walked out of the door and into the hall. I stood there with a stunned look on my face... 'Well that was inconvenient but I'll explain to him late.' I went to shut the door but then I saw Kisame coming down the hall and ran to talk with him.

"Hey Kisa-san" I said jumping onto the sword he had braced on his shoulder sitting with my legs crossed. He looked over his shoulder at me and smirked. I guess to him I was like the annoying little sister he never wanted but was stuck with. "So what are our plans for tomorrow?"

He looked back over at me observing the way I was sitting on Samehada, "I just don't get how Samehada isn't draining your chakra and shredding your skin. You must just have one nasty chakra…Oh I don't know what ever you wanna do I guess." He said smiling and shifting to readjust Samehada. He really is strong to be carrying this sword with me sitting right on it. I jumped up in the air flipping and landing on my feet and picking up the pace right behind him.

"Hmmm I don't know maybe we could just go into town for a little bit. I could use some new clothes." He nodded probably not liking the idea of shopping but I could make it fun. "Well night…" I said turning in the other direction and going back to my room, changing into sleep wear and crawling under the covers. Sleep over came me with relative ease.

**A/N: Another fun chapter! Oh man Yumi seems bitter, that doll seems freaky well I hope you enjoyed please review and remember none of the Naruto characters belong to me. **


	14. My Apology

**A/N: Chapter 14 complete…I kinda like the irony in it so I hope you do to. I really like this series and I keep to hope it going for a while scary thing is I already know what the last line of the very last chapter is going to be. Haha!**

Kisame and I were just walking up and down the few streets lined with stores; we hadn't really left the small talk area yet. Meaning the deepest thins we talked about so far was missions. I hadn't even gone in one store yet, I guess I was hoping the conversation would chance to what I knew was on both our minds. I decided to be the one to finally take that step as I put my hands on the back of my head, "Urgh I just can't stand that Uchiha." I finally growled looking over at the shark man trying to calculate his reaction but nothing really changed. I sighed in defeat.

When I thought an answer would never come it finally did, "He's not that bad, just really quiet. He says the same thing about you though." I was a little taken back by this, Kisame was just so blunt. 'So Itachi says he can't tolerate me either…Mission accomplished...Then why does it bother me so much?' I went through almost every probable in my head and nothing could explain the feeling of having my heart jumping to my throat and the slight sickening feeling I experienced when I heard he hated me.

"Its just that every time I am around him he is so condescending and he says things that are deliberately aimed to hurt me." I said feeling suddenly on the defense. 'Why the hell am I apologizing for my words….there right on target aren't they?' I felt so uncomfortable now I mean he was Itachi's partner what if this got back to him and Itachi twisted it around into thinking I had feelings for him. What if that got around the akatsuki?

He looked over at me, maybe I hade been quiet for too long, "Look I might be wrong but I think you two act the way you do because you still have feelings for each other." He said it so matter of fact that I wanted to get right in his face and ask him if Itachi had said something or if this was just Kisame's guess. Then I thought back to me and Itachi's kiss and the words he said after, 'Yeah obviously you weren't there for that fish boy.'

I looked over laughing but even to me it sounded fake, "Wow that's deep Fish sticks but the only thing me and Itachi feel for each other is hate. Plus if he felt anything at all he would stop spitting in my face." There was a long pause then Kisame started laughing like a mad-man. 'I'm glad my personal life is so damn entertaining to you.'

When his laughing fit had finally subsided he spoke, "Aren't you the one that spit in his face…He's my roommate I heard more then enough about it…" I looked over and let our a little chuckled as well. 'Wow Kisame isn't that bad.' This was another enjoyable person to talk to.

"Alright! Alright, when we get back I'll try to make peace with him. Are you happy?!" he looked over smiling and nodded.

We got home later in the evening and I said good bye to Kisame as he went down a hall towards his room. I walked into the main sitting room and there he was on the sofa with a book, now was the time to swallow my pride and talk. I walked over to him standing behind the sofa; the little snot barely spared me a glance over the book he was holding. "Hey Itachi I wanted to talk to you." He folded down the corner of his page and placed it in his lap looking at me not speaking which meant I had the stage. I had to swallow the lump in my throat before I could talk, "I…I umm…I just wanted to apologize I was really rude to you and I have been since I got here." I looked down having done the best I could with his unwavering stare on me.

"Apology not accepted." He said imitating the tone of voice I had taken yesterday with him. He reopened his book and looked away from me. I stood there absolutely stunned was this not the same man yesterday at my door. The kindness was gone and it was the same old heartless Itachi. I had to fight back the tears I wanted to cry. I had given my apology but he wanted to keep this going.

Within seconds that sadness turned to anger as I snatched his book and yelled, "What the hell is wrong with you?! I get here and you do nothing but fight with me, then you kiss me right in the middle of the hall way! Then you show up at my door acting nicer than you ever have been in your whole damn life! What kinda game are you playing Itachi?" He snatched his book back but this time he didn't open it. He turned around and sat up on his knees on the sofa, this time he was facing me. His face was so close to mine our noses were practically touching.

"I told you that kiss meant nothing to me…You mean nothing to me. The kindness…Well that was Pein's orders I thought of it as a mission but one can't always succeed." He was close I could hardly stand this and in that moment I knew I still felt something but how could ignore the confession of his emotional numbness towards me. He leaned forward I noses rubbing causing my breath to hitch then he pulled back to stand up. He walked right past me never looking back and how could one blame him. I hadn't been kind to him since I got here I guess I would just have to keep that up.

The threat of tears was burning at my eyes, but I couldn't move I just stood there frozen staring off into space. "Hey! Yumi, just girl I wanted to see! I got a gash on my shoulder and I think it might be infected and I just want you to lo-"

"Tobi get the hell out of here or so help me God you will double over before you can even say you're a good boy!" I screamed at him. I couldn't deal with him right now I had just had my heart ripped out and I couldn't deal with listening to him. I couldn't deal with anyone so I just weaved my way through this labyrinth of a base to my room. Slamming the door when I got there and sinking to the floor and just sobbing.

**A/N: Wow angst this is what happen when your friend makes you watch romantic movies like the notebook…Well I hope you enjoyed. Oh man I made Itachi such a jerk he's just toying with her. Well review if you want and none of the Naruto characters belong to me. **


	15. Some Things Never Change

**A/N: Okay this is where I might throw some of you for a loop but I need to move the story along and there will a time skip. 4 years to exact so that would make Sasuke 12, Kimimaro 19, and Orochimaru 22, and there is a reason I didn't mention Yumi but you'll find that out as you read. Enjoy.**

The next day after my conflict with Itachi, I was called into see Pein. I was sure he had heard about our little fight in the sitting room I mean who hadn't. Seemed a little inconsiderate to call a girl in after an emotional break-down but he was a guy after...And considering the only girls he had been around were pry just me and Konan I understood. As I walked down the halls my cloak tightly pulled around me, 'I swear the temperature is sub-zero down here' I however couldn't just focus on my freezing as every person that passed me hinted at something related to yesterdays public explosion. It seemed humiliation was public property here because every one was making kiss-faces, muttering, or chanting that the snake loves a weasel. I had never been so glad to see a plain looking door in all my life, more exact I saw my escape. Leader would more than likely have better self control. I knocked and waited as always until I was granted permission and I entered. I dropped into my low bow, "Look sir I can explain…The Uchiha and I have bad blood I didn't harm him we were merely just arguing." I said trying to defend myself. This job, base, and friends was the only thing I had I couldn't get kicked out over one stupid insignificant fight.

He looked a little puzzled when I had enough courage to glance up at him, "Yumi I try not get involved in the personal affairs of members. I'm sure you've gotten to know a few of them and understand. That is however not why I called you here. I wanted to just let you know that Sasuke and Kimimaro were taken in by another family, I think it best you not go back." I nodded my understanding somehow feeling responsible for them. My life was a mess why would I interfere and try to make theirs anything like mine. I just hope there okay. I looked up at Pein and waited, "Well if that's all you're dismissed." I nodded and left the room. I was upset I wouldn't see Sasuke and Kimimaro, but I at least still had my job and friends here. Surely they would be fine back in Konoha; they were a good stable village. I felt things had been settled the whole way back to my room, they were safe and they wouldn't see what I have become.

-4 years and 7 months later-

Time flew in the Akatsuki; I had made friends and gotten to know almost every one. Sasori and Deidara were still by best friends. I hung out with Kisame and Kakuza on a regular basis though. Everyone else had aged the appropriate amount but certainly didn't change all that much and people like Sasori and Hidan didn't change at all. They all acted just the same guess some things never change holds true even to people. As for myself, well me and Itachi still can't agree on a single thing and in four years you tend to have allot of time to try and find something. When I say nothing I mean nothing we even argued on how sunny it was at one point, things weren't meant for us. That still wasn't going to stop me from trying, I was determined girl. There was one thing that was curious about me; I physically never aged past nineteen. I looked the same but I liked to think I acted different. Today however one of my worst nightmares, I had a mission with just Itachi. I could tolerate the ones where at least Kisame was with us to keep us from fighting.

I sat propped up against a tree and he was sitting on a log, "I'll believe all your lies just pretend you love me, make believe, close your eyes I'll be anything for you…nothing left to make me feel anymore…there's only you and everyday I need more. If you want me-"

"Cut that out! You're so annoying!" He finally snapped. I was actually grateful for it. This might be the thing that started a full out war between us.

I tilted my head over to him, glaring draggers, "Look weasel you have no right to tell me what to do I have tried to make peace with the sorry liked of your time and time again only to be shoved away. Maybe if we were on good terms I would be quiet enough to let you think." I sounded bored and sarcasm was practically dripping off the words.

He glared right back and I had to admit with the sharingan he had a better glare but that was no cause for me to back down. If he killed me the leader would kill him and I could make his eternity very long and painful. "I am so sick of you, your nothing but a spoiled rotten little snake, if I had the opportunity I would leave your for dead out here." He said seeming on edge and irritated. He came to stand over me.

I stood up to match his stature never wavering, "I'd love to see you try the only thing you've got going for you are your eyes." I said looking into those entrancing eyes.

A smirk spread across his face, looking like his prey had just given him an opening to strike. I thought he was going to hit me but he spoke instead, "That's one more thing then you've got." He said still glaring daggers.

I whirled around my long black hair hitting him in the face. I crossed my arms over my chest mumbling my trump card that would be a slap in the face, "That's not what I hear…I hear your vision is fading rapidly. Your jutsu are going down the drain with it…" I wanted to turn to see his reaction so bad but my resolve was strong not to even look at him.

There was a long silence, I thought I had finally gotten to him but he ruined it by speaking, "Their still strong enough to pin a worthless little snake by her tail." It irritated me to no end how he always compared me to a snake.

"Look as much as I would love to go in circles with you arguing…We've got company." I said turning around and pulling a kunai and scanning the area. The only thing I could do would be wait.

**A/N: Okay so as you know I don't own the Naruto characters or "Anything for You" by Evanescence. I hope you enjoyed please review the next chapter I personally think its going to be a good one. **


	16. Done Deal

**A/N: Alright so my best friend from out of town helped me work on this so I don't know if that makes it better or worse. I rather enjoy this one but whatev…Right? This one and one more chapter till the big shift in Itachi and Yumi's relationship. Well enjoy.**

There was rustling in the bushes and I whirled around knife in hand and ready for a fight. The fact that Itachi seemed so calm was kind of disturbing, but I guess with his sharingan he can afford to be. With that a figure stepped out of the bush, I froze I couldn't speak and my mind was racing but all of the thoughts seem unintelligible. That sick white skin, the long black hair, the violet framed eyes….I know him. Of course I knew him but it seemed so weird to be seeing him. I had gone over four years on sight or word on my brother my guess was he was dead. Having him standing here before me was just impossible to me. It was like seeing a ghost or the razing of the dead. "Bro…Br…Brother?" That was the only thing that would pass my mouth. He was dressed so different he wore a black long sleeve shirt, over that was a tan yukatas I guess you could call it…only not as formal, around his waist was a large purple obi that formed a huge purple bow at his back, lastly standard shinobi pants. His arms were folded elegantly over his chest giving off an air of power. I fell to my knees, knife clattering to the ground.

Itachi walked right past me, he was completely calm nothing to state that he didn't know this was going to happen. He approached my brother shaking his hand, "Thank you for meeting my here. I figure we both have something to gain from the agreement." My head was spinning what was he talking about…what agreement? Had he been in contact the whole time?

"Well I can't say the idea of immortality didn't intrigue me. By the look of things your right she hasn't aged a day past nineteen." He kneeled down in front of me talking my chin in his grip and turning my face from side to side. He was studying me. "So I take my bratty little sister off your hands, give you her cloak, you return to the akatsuki tell them she got killed and I am allowed to experiment on her for the secret of her immortality without your interference." He said it so matter of fact. This deal must have been a while back.

"Wha? What? No don't you can't let him take me!" I don't know if I was making any sense but I was bent over and tears were pouring over my face. I didn't want to leave the akatsuki and I certainly want to go to live with my brother to live as an experiment. "I…You can't please don't." they both took a step toward you and continuing words I couldn't understand or rather couldn't make out. "Listen to me! Damn it!"

The next thing I felt was a stinging in my shoulder then nothing everything just faded to black. The last thing I saw was Itachi's smirking face, that little ass planed this. It felt like forever that I was out, my mind kept replaying all of my past mistakes. When I first came to I was thrashing pulling at my restraints. I finally found the strength to open my eyes, around me was monitors and an I.V inserted into my arm. The other occupant of the room was what appeared to be a young man with silver hair, and a purple clad back. He turned at my sound of my struggle standing up and approaching and in my skittish state I only struggled more. "Calm down, your in the medical ward I'm treating you…Sankura got a little over zealous and bit you." My mind was racing and could hardly keep up with what he was saying.

'What? Where am I? What happened and who is that Sankura?' My thoughts were racing and at this point the beeping of the monitor was drowning out my thoughts. I just wanted to be back in the akatsuki chilled out on the sofa with my feet up, talking with Dei and Sasori. "Who is Sankura?" I decided to try taking things one thing at a time.

The boy let out a chuckle making me feel a little uncomfortable, "You're somewhere you don't know, being treated by a boy you don't know, and your concern is only for the little details." I glared at him not wanting the attitude only an answer. Then I had to think how stupid I looked in my state I couldn't look very threatening. He noticed this and put his arms up defensively, "Alright, alright he is one of Orochimaru-sama's snakes." I froze at the mention of his name but this boy didn't know me well enough to decipher my reaction. Then I lay quiet for a few minutes.

"Your wrong you know?" He spared me a glance one that spoke of his curiosity to find out what I meant. "I know who you are I saw you in the Akatsuki so long ago." He looked a little stunned that I would remember him, "I just never learned your name." that was the truth I had seen him with my brother but never cared to ask anyone about him.

He smiled; my guess was it was a fake one. It was more then likely one that he put on just to appease me and give some sort of reaction to my statement, "It's Kabuto Yakushi by the way." That name sounded familiar but no specific details on it came to mind. "You're in a new village, the Sound village it was started by your brother, its still relatively small thought." I nodded my head, I could see that he failed to become the hokage why not just put yourself in a position of power, smart boy.

"Well this is all very useful to know but I was wondering if you could inform me of one last thing." He looked at me expectantly as if waiting for the one question he couldn't answer. Instead it was a very simple, "Then why the hell am I restrained?!" I was pulling at the bonds once again. It was almost like a street-jacket mattress and all I wanted was to get up.

He smiled a little bit, 'boy this was going to be another arrogant one for my list…that is if I had a list.' "I'm guessing you hung around Hidan with your language…Oh and that was only a matter of precaution we couldn't have you waking up and running away. I'm sure if you can convince him Orochimaru-sama will give you free roam of the base." He said sounding sure of that, 'Obviously not knowing my brother very well, he probably already had his mind made up on what he was going to do with me.

With that the door creaked open. The light from the hall flooded in. What I wouldn't have done to be able to shield my eyes. I settled for rolling my head to the side, then glanced over at the shadow standing in the door way. "Hehehe, long time no see." I said.

**A/N: Alright going to be a little mean and end it there…mainly because I have to go somewhere and it will be a while before I could add as much as I wanted. Okay so remember none of the Naruto characters belong to me. Oh since Yumi tends to have a temper and arguments are fun for me to write which sound nin do you want to see her not get along with to well?**


	17. In the Sound

** A/N: Alright well nothing clever or witty to put here. I'm watching teen titans and typing this….Enjoy! All you that read but leave me reviewless are the reason people commit suicide. **** Jk jk I'm too happy for that. **

As the door creaked just a little further I frantically looked back and forth between the figure and Kabuto. He stepped in and I don't think I had ever been so shocked my life, I actually knew him. He looked the same the long well kept white hair, with red beads in it. Those same never wavering green eyes with red marking under them and the two dots on the forehead, but what was he doing here he was suppose to be back in Konoha! "Kimimaro what are you doing here?!" his eyes finally scanned the room and for the briefest of moments shock crossed his features but was soon replaced with his normal calmness. He strode over to the side of the bed and rested his hand on the metal railing just staring at me.

"He finally brought you here…You're the one that supposedly had the key to immortality. He told me to come escort our special guess but I never imagined it would be you." I looked at him trying to decipher all of the meanings. How was I the key to immortality I inwardly aged it just didn't show on the outside. One day I'll grow old and die just like everyone else, I would just look like this.

I looked around something finally clicking with me. All my stuff was gone all my ninja weapons had been removed and I had something in there for Orochimaru. "Kabuto where is all my stuff?" I looked around trying to see if it was in plain sight and I had asked a stupid question. It was no where to be seen so it seemed to be a valid question.

"Under the bed in the little storage unit." Kimimaro bent down and pulled out a little plastic bin and rummaged through a few things that seemed to be like gauze, ointments, and pill bottles. He finally rose back up with my kunai holster and shuriken bag in his hands and he dropped them on my lap. I looked at them and sure enough they were mine, I was grateful they hadn't just thrown my stuff away. I had to return what I had in there to Orochimaru; it might even be my way of smoothing things over a little.

Kimimaro pulled from behind his back that accursed little doll that I though I had left in the drawer back in the akatsuki. He placed it on the bed next to my other stuff and said, "Itachi thought you might need that, a few of your other things were delivered as well. From now on you will be having no further contact with the akatsuki." He reached up and undid the binds on my wrists and I set up rubbing at them and the reaching down to put all the pouches back in the right place. I slipped the doll into the one on my back and stood up a little shaky, from not using my legs for so long. "Now if you will follow me your brother requests he speaks with you." I looked back at Kabuto who merely nodded; I followed Kimimaro out into the hall. It looked like the akatsuki base but there was no way I could navigate it in just one try…Maybe two if I really pair attention.

We walked down the endless hall in silence for a long time, I saw nothing to sat I had practically abandoned him and no here he was leading me around. Then I froze when I looked down the hall there was just no way…But everything contradicted that idea, the spiked black hair the soulless brown eye, "Sasuke!" I screamed. 'What is he wearing…a wide open white shirt, weird blue pants and a purple rope around the center to pull it all together.' But that didn't stop me I ran at him ready to give him a hug. He was always so cute and I missed him so much during my time away. What I couldn't figure was why he was here.

When I got close he shoved me back until I hit the wall, "Don't think you have the right to hug me, you abandoned me." Was all he mumbled and then continued walking in the opposite direction. I watched his retreating back, 'abandoned? No I was kidnapped if I could I would have been there for you Sasuke.'

Kimimaro came over offering me a hand. His face showed a little worry as I wiped at the corner of my mouth, I let out a chuckle it seemed a little fake but it would suffice. "There uh must just be something in the water at the Uchiha complex." Kimimaro let out a little chuckle and stepped back. I brushed myself off a little, and looked back down the hall one last time. I would have to find him and talk to him later. Right now I couldn't just run off on Kimimaro to follow yet another Uchiha. Only with Sasuke it was different, he was more like a little brother. One that I actually like though not like Orochimaru 'He is my older brother maybe older makes all the difference.'

"He came here about the same time I did. Your brother took immediate interest to his sharingan and began to train him. He's so busy most the time he doesn't have time to take care of anything else." He seemed to be saying this all by way of explanation. So my brother all he does is run the village and train Sasuke….I guess that would get to me to I can't handle all work and no fun. "He doesn't even have time to train me, most of the time I have to train the sound five because he doesn't have time for them. You'll get to meet them later…I'm sure you'll fit in" He seemed a little depressed by all this.

"Well look if he'll allow me I'll train with you. I know almost all of his jutsu." I said trying to get a smile on his face.

"That sounds nice." He stared at me for a second making me feel uncomfortable. One of his hands came up to trace the purple marking at me eye as he said, "You have changed a little the resemblance has become more prominent." I hated this he was just another one that was comparing me to my brother. How could people not though I mean they knew him and then they saw me so they just made the connection without thinking about how it would make me feel. I dropped my head letting my hair fall in my face to shield it from emotion showing. "He's in there." He said pointing to one of the doors. I went over and opened it slipping and waiting for him to speak first. This was the most uncomfortable situation I had found myself in, in a long time.

**A/N: Okay right now I got about two ways this could go, and again I am stopping it here otherwise it would be so much longer. I hope you enjoyed this was mainly to establish how Kimimaro and Sasuke feel about her. Next chapter *squeal* Can't wait please review! None of the Naruto characters belong to me. **


	18. What the Hell is going on

**A/N: Out of the goodness of my heart and joy of being on Christmas break I did a double post. Okay I have been looking forward to this chapter my friend helped me rewrite it from my original to make it better but at the end you will all be like, "What the hell Sakura2349?!" So please enjoy *evil smirk***

The darkness of the room was amazing only a few candles littered the ornately carved furniture. So like a snake to make its nest under the darkest coldest rock he could find. I flinched as a hand ghosted the side of my face and then moved to grip my chin. He used that hand to force my head to turn slightly to meet his gaze. "Incredible now that I have a better look it appears you really haven't aged even a day past nineteen." He let go of my chin and I let my head fall forward my hair falling to cover my face. He walked to stand in front of me as he continued studying me, "I have had to switch bodies countless times I can't get one to accept me for more then three years. Yet you were granted the immortality I long for, what is your secret?" His face was leaning closer as if expecting my answer to be a quiet one. I didn't know what to say.

"I have no secret brother, I do age but it's only internally." He seemed a little disappointed at this but none the less deterred as he continued to walk in circles around me. His gaze was an uncomfortable assessing one and I wanted nothing more than to run to escape it.

He let out a slight hum acknowledging my statement. "I'll just have to experiment then wont I? I however won't be ready for a while so you will serve me in my village. You have free passage to ever room and even permission to leave the complex. You are to return by midnight every night…Is that understood?" I weakly nodded he really had changed he never use to speak like this and even his presence was enough to make shivers run up and down my spine he reeked of an evil power. "Well speak girl."

"Yes Orochimaru." I nodded as I spoke and he dismissed me. I opened the door and slipped out of the room. I put my hand on my chest and tried to level my breathing. I hadn't realized I had been holding my breath for so long. Kimimaro was waiting over to the side and motioned for me to follow. As we wandered the halls and entered into a large room, much like the one back at the akatsuki. I saw four people just lounging around. Kimimaro mumbled something about it was time to meet everyone and called them all over.

He first pointed out a short girl; she had hazel eyes, strangely colored pink hair, and wore a hat over her head that came almost to her forehead, "That is Tayuya…" he moved his finger to the right of her. This kid looked like a real freak he had silver hair and one bang that came down over one eye and ended well past his chin, he was also wearing green lipstick, "That is Sakon, and his brother Ukon." That was when I noticed the second head coming from his back and did my best to stifle a jump. Kimimaro moved his finger again to the right, this guy was worse then the last, his short black hair was pulled back into a spiky ponytail, that would have been fine but that wasn't all he had six arms an was playing with what looked like a spider web between the two middle ones. Okay so kill me I'm a normal girl spiders give me the creeps. "That's Kidomaru." Said Kimimaro continuing his introductions. His finger moved one last time to the right, this guy didn't looks so bad he was a little chubby and about as tall as Kisame…he had orange hair, perfectly acceptable considering the rest of them ,"This big guy is Jirobou." He finished. "Oh and you already met Kabuto and you know Sasuke…the rest of people will introduce themselves if they need to." He smiled.

"She looks just like Orochimaru-sama!" yelled Kidomaru as if this had just donned on him. 'I take back any nice thoughts I had since I got here…other then Kimimaro I am surrounded by idiots.' I just nodded but Kimimaro felt the need to go into explanation.

"That's because she is his sister." They all looked a little stunned obviously they had never known he even had one. I had to award them though they did a great job of suppressing the surprise.

The pink hair girl was the first to speak, "Well I don't like her." Everyone looked at her a little confused me included. 'How could she have made up her mind when I hadn't even said anything yet?' she looked at me, "Its nothing personal but being his sister I know your going to get special treatment." I wasn't about to play passive if I could get down and fight with Itachi this little loud mouth wouldn't even offer a challenge.

"Well that's okay I don't really like you either." I said putting on a smile and tilting my head to the side. I could see here face flush with anger. What could she do she just found out I was her leader's sister not like she could attack me at the risk of ticking me off.

"Oh man I sure do." Sakon said putting his hand up for a high five. I obligingly gave him one. "You are going to fit right in. Man that was a good one." I simply nodded. "Oh man you even have that whole quiet standoffish thing going for you. You might even be so cool I'd teach you my Do Re Mi combo." Again I just nodded not really sure what he was talking about.

"Can you cook?" the big guy asked. Again he proved my point that he seemed normal. I smiled at him. I could see myself friends with him….If Sakon hadn't just decided to permanently glue himself to my hip that is.

"I spent four years in the akatsuki feeding ten boys I had to learn something right?" A smile broke out across his face and he nodded. Apparently he agreed with Sakon I was okay. "Hey what about tomorrow morning I wake up early and have a breakfast for you all ready?" If I was going to be here I had to get in good with them all. Kidomaru held out a large spider in front of me and I forced down a scream and reached out a hand letting it crawl up my arm to my shoulders through my hair and to my other shoulder and down that arm back into his hand. All the while I felt its little legs moving over my skin and wanted to do nothing more then smash it.

"If you can handle that you're in!" he smiled at me and the spider disappeared in a puff of smoke. "I did that same thing to Tayuya and she smashed the spider when it was still in my hand." He said glaring over at her she crossed her arms and looked away. I spent the next few hours getting to know them and to be honest they all seemed really cool and I almost looked forward to getting to spend more time with them. They all slipped off one by one to go to bed and when Sakon the last one to go was well down the hall I smiled. It was time for me to go.

I slipped out of the complex and broke out into a full spring towards the woods. I slowed to a walk and took the time to reorganize everything. I looked like a real mess and I just couldn't have that as I walked into the clearing. I could feel his chakra getting closer but I couldn't feel from which direction he was coming from. It was so like him to play stupid little games like this. With that two strong arms wrapped around my waist, "There you are babe." I said loving the feeling of his arms around me.

"Of course, who else would I wander all over the woods surrounding the enemy for?" he said kissing my neck.

"I better be only one…" I said sounding a little breathless moving my arms up to wrap them around his neck my back still to him. I tilted my head and with no words spoken he knew what I was asking for and gave me a full deep kissing only pulling away when we both needed air. I turned in his grip, his hand now resting on my lower back. My own were draped about his neck. I smirked as I looked into those irresistible red eyes unique to him.

**A/N: Okay and here it is my dear friends the "What the hell Sakura2349?!" hahaha well you'll have to review cause the next chapter will explain it all! Haha I feel cruel for ending it there but at least it's longer than normal. Hope you enjoyed none of the Naruto characters belong to me as you should well know by now. PS. I'll be out of town for a wedding next week I may or may not be able to post. I'm the maid of honor **


	19. Caught!

**A/N: Okay here is much needed and much I expect wanted explanation as to the last chapter I hope you enjoy! Oh Merry almost Christmas!**

I felt like I could stare into those hypnotic eyes forever. I leaned in burying my face in his jacket breathing in his intoxicating scent. "You have no idea how hard it was for me to act like I hated you Tachi." I mumbled but it was stifled by his jacket. I was well aware of his hand moving through my hair, I sighed I would be content to just stand there like this for as long as we could. So sew me four years sure had changed allot.

"I can imagine considering the way I had to treat you." he said his hands moving from my hair to my back. He was rubbing soothing circles on it. "Have you learned anything on him yet?" I looked up a little confused I mean this was our first reunion after only a day in the sound and he was only asking me about information not even a "how are you?" Good to know where I rate!

I shifted myself a little in his grasp, "No babe not yet, but you know I'm working it." I loved feeling his touch and regretted leaving the akatsuki. If only because that meant I would feels his touch less and less frequently. He merely nodded. I felt like he wasn't even listening! I wanted to deny that there was even the slightest problem in our relationship.

"Well you better get going before he starts to wonder where you are." with that he pushed me back and in a blur he was gone. I looked around frantically! 'How could he do that!?' There wasn't even a goodbye kiss. I just turned and started to wander back to the base. I felt completely discouraged with my relationship.

-Itachi's POV-  
I watched her retreating back as she sauntered back to their hideout. I almost felt bad for what I had just done. If it wasn't for the fact that she was the enemy I was sure I would have been feeling a pang guilt. 'That little fool she thinks something has changed and is content just being around me. Never even questions my motives. I can't believe she hasn't even realized she is just a spy for them' I could feel a quite a bit at ease considering I was doing this on Pein's orders. He had set it was a good idea to keep her in contact because then when we needed the demon I could just lure her back to the base. With that I just teleported back to my room. When I walked through I met Kisame's glare. He had made his opinion that he wasn't happy with what I was doing more than clear.

-Yumi's POV-  
I walked into the base an almost walked right into my brother. We stared at each other for a moment then he spoke, "where have you been? You smell like vermin." he said bringing his hand up to his nose. I smiled at this and his eyebrow rose in response!

"I was just out looking for weasels in the woods." I smiled at what I implied that only I would understand. I let out a content sigh and then walking in past him to base. I could only hope Itachi was feeling as happy as I was. I walked into the main room and flopped on sofa and kicked my feet up on the arm at the opposite end. I folded my hands on my stomach and stared up at the ceiling seemingly lost in thought. The next thing I knew I was asleep and once again was with my beloved Itachi.

"Yumi wake up! There is a huge spider one you!" With that I shot bolt upright and jumped off the sofa. I was frantically brushing every part of me to get it off I was sure this is what a panic attack felt like. Sure enough when I brushed the top of my head a huge tarantula hit the floor. I was shuddering my arms crossed over my chest and hands rubbing at the opposite arm. I watched the blasted thing crawl onto someone's shoe then up there leg, torso, then stop in there hand. 'That's it that is the last straw with these clowns.'

"Kidomaru! That was cruel and uncalled for!" He adverted his glance from me. Apparently people with my sort of appearance had become closely related to pain. "Do I look like I am happy? What the hell possessed you to put spider on me at this hour?" he opened his mouth as if ready to offer me an explanation, but I quickly silenced him with the raising of a hand, "No, instead let me ask you this…Do you see it wise to tick of Orochimaru-sama's only little sister?" I figured I might as well use my position to pull a few strings and set into a balance a system of power. In lame terms I wanted to say you hurt me you piss off Orochimaru.

Kidomaru had his arms up defensively, "Look it's a joke it's a form of initiation to the group. Plus that won't work everyone knows you two are on bad terms." I glared hard at him. Orochimaru was still my brother and that assuredly meant if something was going to hurt me than he would step in.

"Well did he get this little initiation?" Kidomaru nodded…I had to ask, "How did he react?" I almost wanted to laugh at how I envisioned this going.

"Well he remained calm knocked the spider to the floor…stepped on it and looked at me saying that is what I get for messing with him and then he sent me away." I couldn't help but think how much that sounded like my brother. "Speaking of him he wanted to see you…" I nodded and turned and began the walk down the corridor this place was as predictable as the back of my hand his room was three floors down and the last door at the farthest end. He was coming out just as I was about to knock.

There was a silence that past between us making us uncomfortable, "Just the girl I was looking for." He finally said, there was an edge of anger to his voice. I never even saw the backhand coming before it hit me in the side of the face. I fell to the floor I shifted to one side having all my weight on one hip and I looked up at him. "I know where you were last night…Seems you can't quiet end your little fling with the akatsuki." I was shocked how he could have known about that was beyond me….Me and Itachi were the only ones in that woods I could tell that by the chakra.

"No! That's not true!" I practically screamed at him. I had to defend myself someway. I put my arms up just in time to stop yet another punch from him.

"Don't you dare lie to me!" he yelled. His purple chakra was rolling off his body.

"If I was lying would I be willing to give you these!" I said pulling to books from the pouch on my back. One of them was the journal that belonged to him, the other a simple book Sasori had told me to give him if he got suspicious. It contained basic trivia on the Akatsuki some he was sure Orochimaru didn't know so he might take it as I was willing to divulge some of there secrets. He flipped through the first giving a hum of acknowledgement the second one he merely skimmed through then looked up at me. His eyes still held that menacing glare.

"Did you really think you could fool me!?" I took a hard swallow and waited.

**A/N: Yay angry oro and next chapter is 20 haha this is a fun story to write and I hope at least a few people enjoy reading. So I hoped you enjoyed and know none of the Naruto characters belong to me.**


	20. How Could I

**A/N: Okay so we are at chapter 20 and I still have a lot more to come but I still already know how this is all going to end. I hope you enjoy this chapter is defiantly a turning point for Yumi! Enjoy! **

Something in my brain clicked while waiting waiting…Now was the time to run! I whirled around on me heels and was about to break into a full out run when my brother caught hold my collar. With one rough tug he pulled me back and threw me onto the floor. My hands immediately went to rub at my sore backside. You would be surprised how bad that actually hurt. "I take you in…Give you free roam of my base…Put a roof over your sorry head, and you have the audacity to go out there and hand my secrets over to the akatsuki?" he was glaring down at me. Suddenly I felt the need to defend myself and pushed myself up to be standing at his level.

Once again we were in staring contest each looking for a weakness in the others eyes. Wanting the other one to back down but knowing full well they wouldn't, "How do you know I wasn't going to help you? You know like a double spy?" he looked at me a little skeptical and who wouldn't I mean he had just found out about my late night meeting with people from an enemy group. Not to mention the man that had maimed Orochimaru…Forcing him out of the akatsuki but right now anything was worth a try.

He threw the book I had given him right in my face letting it hit the floor. I bent down to pick it up and he offered me a swift kick to the ribs. I fell to the ground clutching my side. He definitely had gotten more powerful in the time we were apart. "I know your not, everything in that book is trivia…Stuff I already know. Meanwhile you were out there divulging top secret info on me and my ninja…I want you out of my village." He turned to walk away. This was just a flash of my past and panic rose in me for one reason or another.

I coughed trying to force the air out of my lungs and out my mouth forming words, "Wait!" He didn't stop walking at that was the only thing I had been able to say…I knew I could do better, "Wait! Listen to me damn it!" He was back at my side in a second kneeling next to me and pulling my hair to pull my entire head back an uncomfortable angel.

"Who are you to give orders to me in my village?" He was snarling at me but at least I had his attention.

"Pl…Please just listen to me." He let go of my hair. He said nothing which in my brother's language meant I had the right away to say what I wanted. "If I wasn't on your side would I be willing to tell you that Sasori had a blind spot on his right side the size of Konoha…since he is loosing his vision there? Or that if you can keep Hidan out of his little diagram in a fight he's no longer linked to you. Would I be willing to tell you that with the right chakra pattern you can get Kisame's samehada to turn on him?" At this point I was full out sobbing. "See I…I am on your side use me! Just please please don't leave me alone." He pat my head and walked away. Had that been his plan the whole time to get what he wanted out of me then walk away. I was sobbing into my hands. I had given away the secrets of some of my best friends all in a panic! What was I going to do? When the sobs stopped the occasional hiccup came as I kneeled on the floor worrying my bottom lip with my teeth.

I trembled that chakra signature…It was him he wanted me to meet him. How could I possibly face him like this? I couldn't after what I had just done. With his failing eye sight I was far more unsafe to leave him out alone than for me to go meet him. I pushed myself off the ground and like a zombie made my way out of the base and into the woods. I must have looked like a mess my nose all red, eyes red and puffy, slightly glazed from all the crying, black hair falling over my shoulder to curtain my face. I stopped a few feet away from him finding myself not even able to meet his gave. He came over and wrapped his arms around me. The sobs broke out anew and this time it was into his jacket. His hand was running through my hair I wanted to push him away…beat him to it…Once I told him what I did I knew it was coming. "What's wrong my little snake princess." I couldn't take the kindness.

"I told him some of the Akatsuki's secrets." There it was he pushed me away to about an arms distance. His fingers putting a vice grip on my shoulders, he studied my face.

"Bitch!" He backhanded me and I fell to the ground. The sting in me face was immense and I could feel the bruise already forming. I couldn't bring myself to touch it though. I deserved ever hit he would give me as punishment for what I had done. "Did he torture you?" I shook my head. "Did he threaten you then?" once again I shook my head. All of these questions were meant to deliberately hurt me…Show me how weak I was, this was truly worse than any physical attack. "Was there a jutsu involved perhaps?" I shook my head yet again. Then there was a familiar sting as he slapped me causing my head to snap to the left. "Then what possessed you to sell out people that consider you a friend." The tears rolled down my face again as I was forced to give the lamest excuse…But it was a truthful one.

"He threatened to leave me again…" I still couldn't force myself to look at him but I could feel the pain of his judging stare. The sound of my voice surprised even me…It was nothing more than a whisper and a hoarse one at that. I wanted nothing more then to crawl into Itachi's lap and have him tell me everything was going to be okay….but maybe this time it wasn't.

He used his foot to tip me back on to the ground. He planted his foot with all his weight on my stomach. A little blood trickled out of the corner of my mouth, "I want to see you in three weeks and you better be ready to give us something that will level out the damage you have done." In a flicker he was gone. I rolled over onto my side trying to curl into as much of a ball as I could. I clutched my arms over my stomach and sobbed openly. My body began to shake I was crying so hard. Everything had fallen apart right in front of me. I was as alone as I thought. Tears continued to fall as I pushed my self off the ground. I didn't even bother to brush the crumbled leaved off my kimono. With my arms crossed over my stomach I made my way back to the sound compound

I laid down in my bed clutching my pillow to me and still with tears running down my face I began to thing over my situation. I had basically just ruined my relationship with Itachi but saved it with Orochimaru. I had put some of my friend's lives in danger, but I hadn't given over one of Itachi's secrets. Itachi wanted something on the sound to help level the field and I had to find it within three weeks. Were as I had been willing to hand over there secrets in a day. When it came right down to it Itachi had just asked me to choose between him…and Orochimaru. Between my love and my family….This time the line wasn't so clear.

**A/N: Wow this is what happens when I listen to Evanescence and type…Well I hope you enjoyed. Wow Yumi is a little sell out! Okay so none of the Naruto characters belong to me but I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. **


	21. Opening Up

**A/N: This one was more of a lucky inspiration but I hope it's as good as I had hoped. Just remember Sasuke and Yumi use to be friends so he still trusts her. **

I came into the main sitting room and plopped down on the sofa Sasuke was sitting on. I tilted my head letting it rest on the back of the sofa and closed my eyes. I wanted to act as if nothing had happened the night before but he couldn't just let it be, "I hear your working with the Akatsuki…Does that mean you see my brother?" It was nothing more than a mutter but I knew what he had been through so I understood. I couldn't give him any delusions that Itachi was kind in anyway so I put on the act that I knew Itachi would have wanted.

"Where do you think I got this bruise?" I said turning to look at him and show off the bruised side of my face. He winced a little probably not so much at the bruise itself but more from who had given it to me. I hated having to do this to him but Itachi had once told me it was how he wanted things.

Sasuke sighed looking down at his hands which were folded, resting just past his knees. "He wasn't always like that." I turned my head completely eyes going slightly wide, he was actually opening up to me after everything I had done. "Once he was the perfect big brother…He would always tell me he would train with me and stuff like that but when he couldn't he would poke my forehead with two fingers and tell me 'later Sasuke' or 'another time Sasuke.'" He mimicked Itachi's voice almost perfect. "I was always jealous of him, it always seemed father liked him best, no matter what I did he never recognized it anywhere near Itachi's level. Then one day I pointed it out to Itachi and he pointed out that I might hate him…but he would always be there for me." I couldn't help but think, 'You have no idea Sasuke' but I just kept listening more than anything I wanted to find out how much he knew. "Then he killed our family leaving me all alone because even in his eyes I wasn't worth killing…but if he did that to you I just figured you should know he wasn't always like that."

I had to be cold…Its what Itachi wanted but this one would be nothing shy of a slap in the face to Sasuke, "It was all an act you know, he was building you up so it would hurt that much more when he knocked you down." It tore me up inside to see the look of pain that flashed across his eyes.

"Yeah maybe that's just Itachi is." He said sighing in defeat. In my head I was screaming for him to go and find out Itachi! That some where he would find the truth, which despite the fact Itachi hates me now he still cared for his little brother. I had sworn to Itachi though that I would keep everything like that to myself, so I owed him that much. I leaned over and gave Sasuke a quick hug feeling the need to console him in some way. He was a smart boy he would put the pieces together.

"Orochimaru is ready for the first test." I whipped around to be greeted with a smirk from the silver haired medic. 'Again officially don't like him…' but I nodded standing up and bowing slightly to Sasuke then falling into step behind Kabuto. "Today is nothing major I just need skin samples. Orochimaru wants me to test if your skin is aging or if like the rest of you it is frozen at a certain age." I nodded I guess to stay here and be on Orochimaru's good side I would have to endure these experiments. He opened a door and ushered me in, I stepped in and off to the side and waited for his order. "Since you probably wouldn't understand I don't want to go into all the detail of the tests…Just want you to know when you wake up all the areas we took skin from will be wrapped. Now if you will." He motioned towards a hospital looking bed and I climbed on and lay down. He hooked an I.V. up to my arm; I began to feel groggy as I watched the drip of the medication. I felt the first sting of the cold metal going to into skin right before I fell asleep.

When I woke up I was all alone, the room was freezing and the thin white blanket over me was doing nothing to help that. I noticed that both of my legs, my right arm, and from what I could feel part of my abdomen was wrapped in bandages. I pushed myself off the bed standing trembling, looking hopeless. Putting all the weight on my legs caused a stinging shutter to run up my spine. I gripped the rail of the bed with my shaking hand to steady myself. I pulled the I.V. out taking the fact that no one was there as my okay to leave. I hobbled out into the hall almost to be run over by some random ninja. "Hey! What the hell is your problem watch where your going." They had knocked into my bad arm causing another shutter of pain. They whirled around but after taking in a good look at me decided to say nothing and continued to sprint in the opposite direction. 'Way to set yourself on a bad foot with me.'

With that another ninja I didn't know came running down the hall, he had silver hair bangs falling across his face, over his red eyes. They were certainly different than the sharingan though. "Come quick! You are Yumi right?" I looked at him a little confused. He pointed at his eyes tracing invisible markings, "Those gave you away…Orochimaru told me to get his sister." I still looked at him confused maybe it was the anesthesia or maybe he just wasn't making sense. I blinked a couple times putting my legs over the side of the bed. "Look please just move it…Someone is causing trouble and demanding to see you." I nodded some what in a daze, 'someone here for me….? Who could it be?'

**A/N: Okay so when Yumi is talking to Sasuke she knows how Itachi was selfless but she swore not to tell him. And I would like reviews still please. None of the Naruto characters belong to me. **


	22. What Have They Done to You!

**A/N: Yay chapter 22! I honestly did most of this sitting in an Apple bees waiting to be seated. I typed it on my phone then e-mailed it to my other email account…Well I just thought you all needed that little personal note but now onto the story! Enjoy!**

I stumbled up the stares still in a pain and medicated induced haze. As I stumbled into the main sitting room I was sure I was hallucinating. There stood my brother arms folded across his chest glaring at the half black half white half human half plant member of the akatsuki. "Zetsu?" I said feeling slightly confused one hand at the side of my head. Both occupants of the room looked at me, Orochimaru slightly smirking at my condition. Zetsu giving me a look that said we clearly needed to talk. I knew he wanted privacy and he expected me to get it, "Orochimaru could you give as a moment?" he looked very annoyed and angered at my request.

"Why don't I just I turn around and let you take a free shot with your knife?" I gave him a glare if one was here I was sure others were. I was also sure if their demands weren't meant it would be hell for the sound. Finally he turned around and headed for the hall exiting the room. When he got the opening he put his hand on the wall and said "remember we gave cameras in here and should I even suspect betrayal Kabuto will be in here cutting your tongue off before you can even speak my name!" somehow I felt I couldn't doubt that seeing as how he was now. I continued to stare at his retreating back until I could no longer see it then I turned my attention to Zetsu.

"You little worthless traitor!" his darker side snapped when he was sure Orochimaru could no longer hear. I knew this would come soon, but I never anticipated they would send Zetsu.  
His pale side spoke; I thought this would be more shocking to me. I mean here I was in my brother's village and a plant man was arguing with himself. Nope I was use to this now, "Quiet we are guests here and we will act with the proper respect. Yumi we need to discuss the akatsuki." I nodded maybe feeling relieved they sent him I couldn't have faced the others. "I just need to know what you gave away." I nodded here it all came.

I sighed, "I...I...Can we keep this between you and me until I can tell the others in my own way?" he nodded. "I...I told him about Sasori's blind spot. All I knew about Hidan's jutsu and Kisame's swords weakness." I felt horribly uncomfortable telling him this. It was like owning up to murder in its own way.

Zetsu's face actually flashed relief like a huge weight had been lifted. "You told him almost all the lies we told you in case this happened." I looked a little hurt I'm sure but then I understood. They had done this so when Orochimaru wanted secrets I had something to give and in turn secured a place to live. "One of those might be partially true but would make little difference." he finished. "You are lucky that's all you told! Please let me eat her anyway!" the dark half said. The light half spoke in my defense, "No leave her she has done nothing wrong." I took a step back as he sunk into the floor. There was a long pause where I just stood staring…little dumbfounded but how far ahead they had managed to plan.

"Wow so you really are with the Akatsuki." The voice and the hand on my shoulder caused me to jump a little. I hope you don't know how jumpy you are when another human being threatens to eat you. I turned around to stare at Sakon through glazed eyes. He seemed a little shocked to see how zombie like I looked.

"Have you seen my bother?" I asked it seemed to be the only intelligible thing I could form into a sentence. He told me he was last seen at training area 24. "Is that the one with the glass window?" he nodded and pointed down a hall way off to his right and I fallowed the hallway until I came to a large glass window that allowed anyone a clear view of the two occupants of the room. I had to study this fight and keep my word to Itachi about giving him something he could use against my brother. If there was such a weakness my eyes would see it…After all the training with Itachi my eyes might even be able to beat the original sharingan but it was no where near the league of ones like the Mangekyo. He formed hand seals and within one one-hundredth of a second he was on the opposite side of the room. It was a type of jutsu that rapidly vibrated the molecules of ones body allowing them to move at an untraceable speed but I had seen the weakness. Before I knew it he was back to Sasuke I just had to see how this one went. My brother made the hands signs in a rapid speed, Sasuke did his best to keep and he managed and almost perfect replica the only difference was when he showed up in the opposite corner, he was panting and looked a little in pain. I didn't want him to see me so I slipped my hands in my pockets and walked on down the hall and into my room.

I lay out across my bed a spiral rested on my lap. I was trying to create a new jutsu but failing to focus…If this kept up I could bee the queen of doodles. So far I had a small snake with a rock on its stomach, what looked like a king crab, a sushi roll, and two snakes meeting in the middle of the coming from opposite sides of the page and bearing there fangs at each other. I could here the voice coming from the hall, "Hey Yumi! We got a little surprise for you." I gave my permission to enter. The door was flung open and someone was thrown in, their arms bound behind their back, they first fell to their knees then face flat on the floor. Black hair pulled back…In disarray from a struggle, bruises marring that perfect porcelain skin, and those markings. I sprang from the bed holding my arms close to my chest. "Itachi!? What is the meaning of this?!" I glared hard at Sakon and Kidomaru who had been the ones to throw him down.

"We found him in the woods just out side of Sound…Brought him in for question but lord Orochimaru said he didn't have time to deal with this right and now and that this little one would make less of a pain out of himself if we left him with you." He emphasized his point by a swift kick to Itachi's side resulting in a pained groan from him. I yelled at them to get out an knelt down next to Itachi helping him sit up. When he grabbed the arm I was offering he put his hand right over the bandage and accidentally putting pressure on the underlying cuts. When he was sitting he glanced down at my arm seemingly studying the bandages, and then rolled my sleeve up a little.

There was a pause as he looked from my arm to my face, then back to my arm again. I moved my hand to cover the bandages with it. He brushed it away then looked me in the eyes again, he forced him self to speak. He sounded pained, "What have they done to you?" I wasn't sure how to answer that so I studied him just a little longer to take in the situation.

"Me? What have they done to you?" from the look of things he was in pretty bad shape. He surly had broken ribs, by the way he sounded when he talked. His lip was cut and he had a black eye forming. My eyes roamed down to his hands tied behind his back, I pulled a kunai out and easily slashed the bonding away. His arms fell limply to his hide but I could see the mark from the unforgiving rope. I brought my hand up to stroke one of his bruised cheeks, "Oh babe will have to get you out of here before my brother wants to talk. You'll have to spend the night in here but tomorrow I will get you out." He seemed too tired to argue so he just nodded. This was a hard thing to see…I don't think I had ever seen him hurt before, least nothing like this.

**A/N: Okay so a little longer than normal. So yeah the akatsuki lied to her but least her and Itachi are back together even…..in his condition. Please review none of the Naruto characters belong to me. **


	23. I wanted

**A/N: Here we are at chapter 23 and I'm still not sure how to coil this around to the end…Okay personal time real quick…I am watching 1000 ways to die as I'm writing this and that show is sick! It's like saw only the people do it to themselves and they have the science behind it. Okay on that happy note enjoy!**

I slept on the sofa wanting to give Itachi a good night sleep and letting him take the small bed in my room. I was up half the night tossing and turning thinking about my future here and the conversation I knew was soon in coming. Would betraying my brother be as easy as it was to betray the akatsuki? What will happen to my brother? Will the akatsuki take my back in? With that there was a beeping and I fished around in my pocket, four A.M already? It was time to get Itachi out of here before Orochimaru came looking for him. I went into my room lightly shaking him. He certainly was a light sleeper a prized skill in a shinobi considering that they need to be able to wake at even the subtlest of shifts in their area. I motioned for him to be quiet then went over to my dresser. I pushed it a couple of feet until it was in the position I wanted it to be, I climbed on top and smiled back at Itachi who only shot me a confused look. I forced my fingers under the vent cover tearing the skin of my fingers slightly. I pulled it off and jumped down to the floor setting it down gently to avoid any noise.

I climbed back up and into the vent, I turned around and motioned for Itachi to follow me and he did. I knew one or more of these vents led to the outside. I glanced over my shoulder, "I am so sorry about all of this…Once your out I want you to run and not look back." He nodded. Knowing full well the trouble I could be in for this.

He let out a slight cough as if trying to warn me that I wasn't going to like what would follow. They say everyone has tells for things like lying or warning you when they are about to drop some sort of emotional bomb. Coughing was Itachi's tell for the emotional junk. I took the pause to mentally prepare myself, "Right well…I will still be expecting that report in a little over two weeks time." I nodded we had finally reached the end and I twisted to put my legs in front of me and used them to kick the vent cover off. It clattered to the ground but it wouldn't matter now by the time anyone figured out what was going on Itachi would be half way back to Amigakure. I turned to face him and my long hair fell over my shoulder and into my face. He brought his large hand up and brushed it away. "Look I know you have allot on your mind but there will be a time when the akatsuki find out and come for that demon in you but when that time comes I will fight my hardest to prevent it." I nodded and let him slip past me and jump to the ground. He folded something up and through it back up as if it had been a ninja star and the next time I looked down he was gone and in front of me was a note.

I picked it up and looked it over a little confused by it. The outside said Sasori in beautiful scrawled writing. I unfolded it and read it, 'Yumi, I wanted to let you know that the blond brat misses you and if things go well in our next attack of the sound you will be back for him to annoy. We just need you to be watching and ready to aid in anyway you see fit. Okay so I do miss you as well. Signed Sasori.' In the corner there was a small rough sketch of a scorpion with its claws raised and tail pointed. I made my way back through the vent system and jumped down in my room resealing the vent. There was someone I needed to talk to right now and I knew just how to find them. I walked out into the hall and screamed and yes I do mean as loud as I possibly could, "Kabuto!" There was a loud explosion followed by swearing and coughing. One of the doors just down the hall and the opposite side opened up and he appeared in the frame. Smoke was escaping from the door he was doubled over coughing his face bore black smudges and his hair slightly burnt. 'Okay so maybe yelling at the chemist medic wasn't my best idea but he did look pretty darn funny.' I had to bring my hand up to my mouth to stifle a laugh.

He glared right in my direction but I shrugged trying to act like I didn't know what he meant. Through gritted teeth he asked, "What…Do…You…Want?"

"I just want to talk to you about something…"He ushered me into his lab then went over to the sink taking a moist rag and wiping whatever blew up off his face. He smoothed at his hair with his hand then turned around. He looked at me expectantly it took me a minute to get everything to come out the way I wanted it to, "I want to know about Sasori…I know full well you worked with him…then would sneak away to give my brother information." Kabuto nodded he felt no shame and no need to deny anything.

"He was my master. He used a jutsu to bind me to him one that your brother undid for me as a favor that is how I ended up in his service. Sasori is a poison and puppet maker he spends much of his time traveling in Hikaro one of his puppets. The poison on that tail is made from that of a scorpion, which is where he gets the nickname Akasuna Sasori. Why the sudden interest in him?" I stiffened at his question but was fully expecting it, considering the nature of my curiosity.

"Oh you know just hoping to get a little more info on the akatsuki considering they are my enemy and all now." He nodded but I didn't believe he fully bought it. He turned back to his work with syringes and medicines.

"Where's Itachi? I wouldn't think you just left him all alone." I nodded and looked around there had to be something I could say…

"He escaped." I was mentally kicking myself for that one considering I could have done so much better but no I had to settle for just 2 words.

He looked back over his shoulder at me. "You let him go?" I nodded fully expecting to be slapped or kicked for my failure. He was my brother's right hand man I didn't expect him to take to this kind of treason. "Want it to be our little secret?" All the while he was sucking an almost glowing purple solution in carefully measured doses into syringes. I nodded again, he must have caught it from the corner of his eye, "Alright then it will be." I smiled a little, 'Maybe I was wrong he's not all that bad.'

**A/N: Alright so the akatsuki are supposedly coming for Yumi and Kabuto is helping her out a little her opinions on people aren't always right…Itachi and her had kind of an intense moment...I think my friend really broke a bone in my shoulder…Its purple and swollen. I hope you liked, please review. None of the Naruto characters belong to me.**


	24. We're Done

**A/N: okay so another fun chapter to write despite the end but I hope you enjoy more of Yumi and her attitude. **

Nothing beats waking up to a loud crash after a week of non stop missions courtesy of my brother. I roll over grumbling hoping to catch up to that illusive sleep, only to shoot upright at another crash. Considering that one shook the whole dang room I figured I should go check things out. I threw a robe on over my nightwear and ran out into the hall looking in both directions. There were kunai and scratch marks all in the wall, not to mention the few burn marks. Judging by those I could guess whatever was going on went down the hall and to the right. I ran in that direction holding my robe closed at the top and sliding to a stop when I saw what I didn't think was possible. My brothers back was to me he was lifted off the ground held in place by a metal tail whose grip looked incredibly painful and tight. The tip of the tail was poised right at his neck. I looked over him to see that shock of red hair and I knew instantly that it was Sasori.

"Yumi we are taking you back to the akatsuki and if you…" he looked at Orochimaru and it looked like he tightened the tail for emphasis. I could hear my brother release a pained noise but continue to struggle. "Get in my way you will find out the potency of the poison on the tail." He ran the bladed edge of the tail across his throat drawing a thing line of blood. "Your medic will be able to deal with that much but anymore and you won't be seeing the sun rise." He struggled in the grip just a little more. He was probably scared by these threats.

"I dare you to try." he said through ground out teeth. He just proved me wrong he wasn't scared at all. He struggled even more. "She is my ninja now your stupid organization threw her aside likes garbage." I had to stop him before he took this too far and did end up dead. I focused chakra to my hand and it began to glow blue.

I slammed it right into his back between his shoulder blades and he fell limp. His struggle was done and Sasori uncoiled his tail letting him fall to the floor. "Look I am grateful for all you have done but I am going back to the Akatsuki." He looked at me shaking with the force it took him to move. I jumped over him landing next to Sasori and we tore down the halls. I tried to keep up with him as he ran.

"We had to break in here all on our own…I though I told you to watch out for us brat." He said but he didn't sound like he was joking.

"Well I thank you for all your effort but I have for the last two weeks and nothing…And you choose to come at three in the morning when I want to be watching for nothing more then the inside of my eye lids!" He laughed a little. We finally made it to the entrance and emerged into the chilling air of the morning. I looked back into the base hoping my brother would be okay. Kabuto would find him and heal him in time; Kabuto was good about knowing when Orochimaru was in pain. I bored the giant bird that was in front of me and was met by a smiling blond that I had missed. I threw myself into his arms and smiled when he hugged me back. "Deidara you don't know how hellish it was! Everyone was so serious!" He chuckled and went to back out of the hug but I didn't let go…"Did I mention they weren't huggers." He laughed again and as soon as Sasori was full on and out of his puppet we took off.

It took until later in the next day for us to get back in base, but that was okay it took the entire time for us to catch up. That isn't to say I want thankful when we got there. I slid off the bird's wing and burst into a sprint running into the base. There was someone I hadn't seen at the invasion and that at this very moment I was dying inside to see. I snuck through the halls trying to keep my return as low key as I could until I saw him. With a base this large I thought finding him might be difficult but as I rounded the next corner I almost slammed right into him. I wrapped my arms around him almost knocking him over. I looked up at him meeting his shocked gaze.

"Hey guess whose back for good?" he looked down at me but he didn't seem as glad to see me as I was to see him. I tried to shake it off as it was just his normal emotionless mask causing this lack of feeling. That is until his hands came to rest on my shoulders and he used them to push me back a little ways. For the longest time we just stood there meeting each other's. He seemed to be studying me and I was trying to figure out was going on with him.

He had decided to shatter my world and that was evident by the words he spoke. "Look Yumi I don't want to hurt you but I don't think I can keep up this little charade. Having to see you every day…" I felt tears stinging at my eyes and I now felt myself unable to meet his gaze. I felt numb…The whole way back he had been what I was thinking of…And he just broke my heart and I hadn't even been here an hour.

"Wh…What do you mean?" I had to ask I had to be sure I understood right. People always said I had a habit of causing myself more pain then I had to and these are the times I think they are right.

"Yumi…I think we are done." I slumped to my knees and he let me go. I leaned up against the wall trying to sort through this. The nest time I looked up he was gone. I had never felt so vulnerable in my entire life. I had shown him everything all fears all my loves and he just left me.

Tears began to stain my face and I reached up to wipe them away. "So much for my happy ending…Every time I let someone in all they can do is hurt me." A choked sob broke through my throat. I curled up and let the tears come.

**A/N: Wow little sad there at the end. Least she's back in the akatsuki! I hope you enjoyed and know none of the Naruto characters belong to me. Please leave a review. Oh and I just want to say thank to everyone that had reviewed or favorite or put me on a watch list. Thank you so much it is a real honor.**


	25. I can't feel anything

**A/N: Chapter 25! Yay the last one was pretty intense…Hopefully this one can take more of a light hearted look at things. Whoot! I dyed my hair from blond to really really dark! Makes me happy I was sick of my friends being really shitty to me bout it. Well enjoy**

There was a squelching sound as huge fly trap rose out of the ground but I didn't move the past few minutes had left me too shocked to react to anything. The only thing I could do was sit here arms wrapped around myself and shake. I looked up at the figure in front of me, it was Zetsu half of him looked concern the other had his mouth upturned in a sneer. I looked up at him sniffling and pathetically wiping the tears away with the back of my hand. I was trying to hide the fact that I had been crying I was a ninja for heavens sake there was a real rule against it and that didn't even stop me. Then again I was known for breaking every other rule so one more didn't hurt. I broke down sobbing once again; Zetsu knelt down and put a hand on my shoulder drawing my attention back to him. "Hey I heard about your return but I sure didn't expect to find you like this." He said.

I wiped once again at my eyes to get rid of the tears, "Yeah I know…I'm glad to be back though." I said trying to smile. I had left my brother with a poison in his system. Returned to the akatsuki only to have my heart torn out by the only person I ever let near.

"You don't look it." He said. His hand was rubbing at my shoulder causing me to relax just a little. There were other people here that at least cared about me. "Let me eat her she's just a whiney little brat." Said his other half. 'Well at least half care about me. I couldn't stifle the laugh at the pun as I looked at him. "Don't you even think about." mumbled the white half. He was at least entertaining to watch considering he was the only person who could argue with himself and not be committed for insanity. "Leader wants to see you." He added at the end.

I pushed myself off the floor and wiped my eyes one last time on my sleeve. I got to the door and knocked and waited. I snuck on and got right in front of his desk and dropped onto a low bow. He stood up and seemed to be studying me for a minute. "Hmmm we are glad to have you back." I raised my head to look at him a slight panic…'Did he find out about my demon…' he looked at me as if expecting me to say something but when I didn't he went on. "We were missing a member and the base was certainly quiet with you." I nodded inwardly heaving an inward sigh of relief.

"Thank you leader-sama." He nodded then waved his hand signaling that I was dismissed. I walked out and leaned up against the wall next to the door. I put my hand to my heart and slumped down to the floor. This is one of those days where to much came at you to fast. I sat there for what felt like no time but it had been enough time for multiple members to walk by observe my scene and walk on with so much as a word. I put my face in my folded arms trying to his just a little of my shame. I was startled out of my pain by a loud thud of something landing right next to me. My head shot up and I looked around my eyes landed on the large wrapped sword that I had come to know as Samehada.

I looked up at the tall blue man with his hand wrapped around the massive weapon. It was none other then Kisame, the only one to take time to stop and even acknowledge me. This reminded me I would have to kick Hidan and Kakuza's butts for just walking right by me and not even asking. Kisame spun himself around using samehada and lowering himself to sit next to me after he leaned his weapon of mass destruction against the wall. "Yumi I heard about what happened." I whipped my head to look at him. That little rat of an Uchiha had some nerve! He broke my heart and now he was going through the base telling people. Kisame rested a heavy hand on my head after seeing my face. "Don't be mad he had to, it was another one of his selfless moments." He saw the confusion that flashed in my eyes and waited, "He was ordered." I rolled my eyes not convinced. "The leader doesn't want him to have attachment to someone like you. Itachi has always done something for someone's better interest the poor boy doesn't even know what it means to be selfish."

I stood up one foot crossed in a T position behind the other. "No were done here I don't wanna hear it!" I clasped my hands over my ears and took off running. I ran down countless halls and practically ripped the door off its hinges as I slid in. I slid down to the floor and beat the back of my head against the door. I am better then this I know that…I cant just let myself be down and out over some stupid boy like Itachi. I knew what I had to do…I had to pick myself up brush off the dust and put on the mask that I always wear. No matter how much pain I am I have to be what everyone wants so see. He just gave me back my whole life but it was like he had given me a shatter puzzle it was up to me to put it back together.

I forced myself to stand an unaffected un emotional expression on my face. If the only thing I could feel was pain…Then I would have to force myself to feel nothing.

**A/N: Okay….Wow still no warm fuzzies but I was listening to carol of the bells and defying gravity…I still like the chapter and hope you enjoyed it none of the Naruto characters belong to me…Boo **


	26. You're to Blame

**A/N: The end is drawing ever near my friends but don't fret I have been working on a new akatsuki series including once again Itachi, Orochimaru and Deidara…However not in the same light as this one. This still has a ways to go I might make it longer or shorter depending on how I'm feeling. Onward once again, please enjoy! P.S. sorry about the late update my hotel did not want me to have internet…Long story 0.0'**

A few days locked in my room had done me some good. The isolation calming, the darkness of the base had become my friend. I finally unlocked the door more then likely looking like hell had torn open and spit me out. My long black hair was perfectly straight and hung to about my waist. My snake eyes never open more then to allow me to gaze through drooping eye lids. The lack of sun caused me to loose just a little of its color and allowing the purple markings about my eyes to become more prominent. I took the time to turn and lock my door there was nothing in there anyone else needed to see anyway. I pulled my purple kimono down just a little bit and the equally purple gloves about my arms up just a little bit. I walked through the maze I know knew by mind, arriving in the large sitting room to have everyone's jaw drop when they saw me. Their stares only added to the discomfort of leaving my room. I wanted to run back and lock the door blocking out this whole world.

Sasori was the first one to approach me he looked at me but seemed to be staying back a few steps. Maybe he could tell right now that I wanted my space. "Hey Yumi, you look different…I'm not sure it's in a good way either…" Most girls would have slapped him into the next month…Even the old me would have done that but I wouldn't allow myself to feel anything now. If I couldn't feel then I certainly wouldn't feel the sting of people's words. I gave him only the slightest shrug to even acknowledge his statement. "Do you want to talk about it? I am sure I can find that blond brat." I shook my head. I wanted to laugh at his way of showing he cared, he didn't want to deal with it but he would find someone. That's how all people are really they just want to shake you off onto someone else when you become to much of a burden.

I went into the kitchen and took an apple. Everyone was just staring at me in shock. It was like they had never seen a girl before or more then likely they hadn't seen one like me. I took a bite out of my apple pausing to chew as the door opened and someone stepped in. The bite I had taken fell to the floor. 'So much for not showing emotion' Itachi stepped in meeting everyone's gaze and lastly letting it fall on me. Kisame came running over, "Come on Yumi at least insult Itachi he can take it and it will make you feel better." He turned to Itachi giving him a look that said 'I needed this.'

I looked over at the two of them my stone mask back in place. Sure of myself that no emotion was showing anywhere on my face. "Why would I do something like that? All of my prior jabs at him have been childish and immature of me." Itachi almost looked a little angered at me. Why should he be this is what he had created. "I have no need to make him angry. He has people like you for that." I stepped around them both my black hair fanning out. "Now if you will excuse me." I said stepping through the swinging door. I walked down the hall at an even face feeling proud of my self. I had gotten through the hardest part I had seen him for the first time and kept my mask.

"Yumi!" I froze but looked over my shoulders and unemotional almost bored look on my face. There he was once again the Uchiha the phantom of my dreams and nightmares who couldn't even give me the dignity of walking away…Without following. He stopped right in front of me using a grasp on my shoulder to turn me to face him. The next thing I knew he slapped me, "What the hell is wrong with you?!" he yelled at me. I brought my gloved hand up to stroke the side of my face. Never looking away and doing everything to keep his gaze.

"Wrong with me? Nothing I just made up my mind that I wasn't going to be so easily hurt anymore." He seemed to be watching every move I made as I gave him my monotone explanation. I could feel his judging eyes looking for a crack exploit.

"This isn't you Yumi. You're always so full of life so full of emotion." He seemed to be trying to pull some part of me back out. Maybe this was my time to break down and tell him.

"You want emotion?" I choked out sounding more like myself. I was struggling to get the gloves off flinching occasionally at the stinging. I held out my wrists to him and he seemed to study them for a minute. Maybe it took someone like him a minute to register what those angry red marks meant. "Is that enough of that damn emotion you are looking for?" I was practically screaming at him. I wanted him to see what he had done…What his actions had caused. He took one of my wrists in his hand and was turning it over looking at it.

"Oh Yumi you are so much better than this." I slid my gloves back on. I was shaking my head at him. "Look you and I can't work out because of my not you." He knew these marks were an act of self mutilation and all he was doing was giving me more excuse. I looked up at him wanting to believe this but finding myself unable.

I looked down trying to escape the gaze. I felt a little more relieved at least now he had something to judge me on. "No…No I'm not I wasn't worthy of you and you created this." I said rubbing at my wrists.

"Don't you try to pin this one on me. What you did was what you wanted you can choose to cause yourself more pain or just move on." He sounded so heartless so sincere. If that's what he believes he is so wrong.

"No Itachi after you…there is no moving on. Those were because of you I needed something that offered me a distraction from all the pain I was feeling…All of it was caused by you." I said looking at him trying to figure out what he was thinking. I wanted him to care I wanted him to notice me. I wanted this to make him feel something! He seemed to be studying me with an equal gaze.

"I guess I owe you an explanation then." He said taking my hand and pulling me into a near by room.

**A/N: Wow angst by the bucket loads but I really do like this chapter. Showed a different side to Yumi…Sorry bout the bit of a cliffhanger but it would have been so long had I not. None of the Naruto characters belong to me. Hope you enjoyed please leave comments and what not.**


	27. I'll Stay and Suffer

**A/N: This is the downward hill to the story the end is within sight. With this ending it's the beginning of a new Akatsuki story. Okay just a tad dramatic there but yes this is where the story will be heading for the end but there are still a few chapters so I hope you enjoy. **

I entered the room he ushered me into, he slammed the door closed using his ankle. He came to stand in front of me and I stared at him a skeptical look on my face and arms crossed over my chest. He could see I wasn't about to yell at him or demand a reason. No I wasn't I wanted him to come to me…I wanted to force him to say what he had to using only my silence. He sighed in defeat and I knew this was the beginning to something I knew I wasn't going to like. "It was orders from Pein…He was using your feelings for me to keep you here." I cocked my head to the side at his pause encouraging him to continue. "He ordered me to befriend you but once I started I actually did feel something. Then you wanted to keep it a secret so we started are petty fights in front of everyone…Which only made it better when I could be nice to you." I could feel the slight blush at the flattery. "Then I found out what you are and everything changed." My face dropped…He hated me for something I couldn't change. "Pein didn't want to keep you here because you were a great ninja no he wanted you cause you are a demon. The extraction is scheduled for a week from today…I couldn't pull you along any longer. Do with that info what you will." I stood stunned to say the least.

My arms fell to my side as the reality of it all sank in. This was the Itachi I knew, He was giving me this info now to give me time to get away between now and then. "I'll stay…" I finally said…That was my resolve here and now, no more running away. "It's the best a demon can ever hope for right? Even if I did run…They would just follow. Would they not?" I plastered the best fake smile on my face I could. The next question was the one I suspected would tear me apart, "Tell me…Did I ever really capture your attention?" I mumbled out knowing he would hear me.

He put a heavy hand on my shoulder. Much like he did every time to steady me for the bad news that would come pouring from his lips. He sighed and I held my breath waiting for the answer, "You did at times…Once I got to know, but to be honest….You never really did." He looked away now finding himself unable to meet my gaze. I was glaring at him my sadness fluctuating into anger. He used me he goaded me on made me feel safe…Tore down that walls that I spent years to build only to destroy me when I was most defenseless.

I pulled the gloves down once again flashing my wrist right in his face; I had a point to make. A human life was so fragile and here he was thinking it was okay to toy with one. "Well this sure seemed to get your attention! Or is that just because if I die your precious little demon goes right along with me?!" My arms were at my sides shaking with anger this meant everyone in the akatsuki knew…they were just acting like friends just waiting to put that knife in my back. "How many knew about this?" I growled through my gritted teeth.

"No one just the leader and I knew…" He said. I couldn't believe him not after then lengths he went to…Just to hurt me. I felt a little better knowing not everyone knew but it didn't take away the sting of what Itachi owned up to doing. "Yes it is true that if you die the demon dies. I have to prevent that Yumi." This pain was incredible I reached up clutching where my heart should be but it wouldn't even fade in the slightest. I turned and tore from the room throwing the door open and tearing down the hall. I could hear him calling after me but I needed to get away…No I had to. I went up flights and flights of stairs until I found the door I was looking for. I opened it and stepped through to find myself on a balcony that over looked all of Amigakure. It was raining but coming here was some how calming to me. I stood out in the uncovered part, tilting my head back to let the rain wash over my face. It soaked into my clothes and hair. It was pattering from the ends of it onto the ground.

I stood there for a long time, my body becoming immune to the frigid temperature. I sat down in the pile of my long discarded Akatsuki cloak but still had my head tipped back looking into the sky. Maybe I was subconsciously looking for salvations light or just trying to find how far away my eternity was. I was snapped from my thoughts by a voice, "If I didn't know any better I would swear you were crying un." I brought my hand up to wipe away at my face trying to convince myself that it was just rain. "What got you all shaken up and upset, yeah" He always seemed to be the only one here that was genuinely concerned about me.

I rubbed at my head, nervously running my hands through my matted black hair. "It's nothing really." I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them burying my head in them. I glanced over at Deidara only to be met by a skeptical look that clearly said he didn't believe me…Boy was he right not to. "Okay what would you think if you found out I was a little more then I ever claimed to be." I didn't want to tell him everything but I felt guilty about keeping so much from him so maybe if I hinted. Surly from that he would figure out at least a part of it.

He put a finger to his chin in thought. "Hmmm that would be really cool…What are you saying like part snake un?" he didn't seem to get what I meant but I wasn't about to tell him what I meant. The last thing I wanted was to ruin his opinion of me. Not after the disapproving look Itachi had given me. How can he dislike me for some thing I was given no choice in me. Someone took the right to make if for me.

I shook my head a little, still never lifting it from my knees, "No not snake…Lets just say I am a fallen angel." I was a demon that looked like an angel anyway so it wasn't a lie. I got the wings and everything with a full transformation. This was just my way of justifying it in my mind.

"I wouldn't say you're fallen yeah. That has a negative meaning un." He said looking over at me.

"I know…" I said laying my head to the side facing him and closing my eyes. This is one of those days where I should have never left my bed. We just sat there in silence from then on.

**A/N: Oh yeah…One more down. That was another sad one but at least the ending was somewhat cute. PS. To all you booing me for the coming to an ending there is going to be sequel same Yumi Itachi love story I already wrote 9 chapters of it. I hope you liked please review. None of the Naruto characters belong to me. I would love to hear how you all think it will end. **


	28. Too Close to the End

**A/N: Just one chapter chapters left for this one then I will start uploading the next Akatsuki story so if you liked this one please be sure to read that one. **

A few days past and the extraction was drawing ever nearer, my heart raced every time the thought of it appeared. Information had seemed to reach almost every member and they seemed to be distancing themselves from me. Really can't blame them who would really want a friend with a death date stamped right on them. They however looked at me eyes full of sympathy. Maybe in a way they respected me for deciding to stay…What other option did I really have? If I ran I had no where to go after what I did I couldn't return to Orochimaru. I suspected news of the extraction of the demon had traveled past our base. I wasn't allowed to leave anymore…Someone was always watching me to make sure of that. I spent as much time as I could in the library trying to read enough to escape the world of my reality.

I was currently sitting at the table staring off into space. A glazed look was marring my features. I had two days left to live and I had to spend it in the base thinking about everything I had done and how little I was able to make up for. Itachi was sitting across from me his eyes staring down at a book. We hadn't really talked even though he was assigned to me. Finally he looked up at me but I couldn't even break my stare to blink. "Are you okay?" he asked seeing the way I looked.

"Yeah fine…" I said stirring at my coffee. "It's just glorious to know the day you are going to die is right around the corner." I mumbled under my breath. "Not that you would know anything about that." I said the last part trying to make him feel better but I guess it had the opposite effect as his expression shifted to a regretful one.

"Yeah I wouldn't know anything about the date but it's just like you not having to know the fact that your own brother will be the one to kill you." He didn't mean it to sound sarcastic and it really didn't. Maybe it was just his way of trying to cheer me up. "The only thing we really have in common is knowing the pain of losing our entire family…and knowing how we are going to die." I nodded hoping he had more to this then to just bring me down. "I guess the life of a ninja is just like that." I nodded looking down into my coffee seeing my reflection and thinking on what he said…I would certainly fit into and Uchiha story like Itachi I knew the pain of knowing when I was going to die and like Sasuke I knew the pain of loosing my entire family because of my brother. I really could see both side of the family.

There was a loud bang that sounded like explosions going off. It caused my coffee to ripple and both me and Itachi to shoot to out feet. I went to run towards the sound but he grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me the other way. "I can't have anything happen to you." He said by way of explanation. He pulled me down countless halls finally opening a door and backing me into the room so we were looking at each other. The room was no more then a storage closet. He put his arm around my shoulder holding me close to him like he suspected that I would soon disappear. This seemed to be the closest we had been in the long time. I could see what looked like slight worry in his eyes. May those incredible eyes did allow him to see beyond the present as under his voice I heard him mumble that he didn't have good feeling about this.

There was a mass of chakra none of the particularly distinguishable to me. Sometime I could feel them spike then disappear entirely. I was shaking in Itachi's grasp the explosions and clashing of weapons was getting louder and closer. We had lowered into a sitting position. I had my hands clasped over my ears but that didn't stop me from feeling chakras just disappear symbolizing the death of someone. "Yumi listen to me…" Itachi said pulling my hands away from my ears. There was another clash sounding like it was just down the hall, it was followed by a sound that resembled stone falling. I let loose another shriek and struggled trying to get my wrist free from his grip but to know avail. "No please you need to hear this I have a feeling I wont get another chance to tell you this." I looked stunned at him the noises out side fading I wanted to hear all that he had to say. "I lied to both of us…I did love you and I still do but I didn't see a way to have feelings for some one who I knew was going to die." I couldn't stop the smile that spread. This was the Itachi that I knew. "Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?" I nodded wanting him to have no doubt in his mind that I could forgive him.

I leapt forward in his grasp crashing out lips together in a bruising kiss. I wanted to stay with Itachi for ever. This kiss was deep full of all the emotions both of us had held back. We pulled apart only when it became necessary for both of us to breath. Even then I stayed as close to him as I could. He was staring at me and I was blushing like mad. The door tore open and my happiness turned to a sickness. There stood my brother, blood was pouring from his mouth. His clothes and hair were matted with blood; he had swords, knives, and throwing stars protruding from every part of his body. Panic in me rose and I could feel wings tearing through the skin of my back and right through my kimono. They were the black wings of my demon, they came out with enough force to knock Itachi away from me and slam him into the wall. He slumped down seemingly unconscious. Orochimaru extended a blood stained hand to me, "Come on we have to get you out of here." Then I saw it out of the corner of my eye…

I shot forward grabbing my brother and flipping our positions, my back was in the doorway. Blood spurted forward as a sword entered into my wing. I pushed Orochimaru forward and onto the floor I stepped in and closed the door. I pushed a near by cabinet in front to block it…I needed a moment to think. I reached back and pulled the sword from my wing wincing at the incredible amount of pain. I looked from the unconscious form of Itachi to the form of my brother lying on the floor. His glazed eyes suggested death was near more then likely due to the blood loss. Now was the time I would have to make my choice and it wasn't as clear as I should have been…I went over kneeling and kissing Itachi on the lips. This was the end of my back and forth term-oil. I crawled over to Orochimaru, scooping him into my arms and looking down at him. My hair falling into his face our eyes meeting, my tears falling to the corner of his eyes making it look like he was crying. "Orochimaru I know you know how to switch bodies now is the time to try…"

**A/N: I am ending it there one chapter left…Anyone know where this is going now? Haha sorry I didn't mean to end it in such a cliff hanger but its longer then normal and I didn't want to end with one really long chapter…none of the Naruto characters belong to me. Please leave me a review. Sequel to come… **


	29. Closure

**A/N: Me: (cries) here we are at the last chapter. **

**Itachi: Aren't you planning a sequel? **

**Me: Well yeah but it's up to them if I start it quickly or not.**

**Itachi: Well then quit whining…**

**Me: Urgh fine….Well all please enjoy the final chapter of Between Bonds****. **

His eyes widened at my question and his glance shot between Itachi and me. "I can't transfer into you…" he said coughing. Blood came from his throat and trickled down his chin. I brought my sleeve up to wipe it away. He was my brother I had to put him before Itachi…I had to take care of him. I knew with a little arguing he would eventually see it my way but we didn't have allot of time. He feared death I would just have to use that to my advantage.

I ran my fingers through his ebony silk hair trying to coax him to relax. "I don't see another option…Its that or die." His eyes seemed to flicker with understanding. "I won't die I'll be a part of you…" he still wouldn't start the transfer his golden eyes were glazed and fading. I had to get him to do this. "Please it's what I want." I said smiling down at him. I couldn't get the image of the older brother I had and always wanted back out of my mind. All those years ago back in Konoha…But now before me was a different man but all the same he was my brother. If this was the only thing I could do for him then I would. I saw his hands twitch…He had accepted my deal. I nodded down at him coaxing him to continue.

He brought his hands up and formed the sign for tiger. A quick smile crossed his face, "Thank you…Yumi." He said as he finished. His mind entered mine and I didn't fight it for control but rather handed it over I wanted him to live as much as he wanted to. I could see the world through his eyes and that was more then enough. I didn't need to control the actions anymore. I handed over the control of my body and let most of myself be stifled by his power. Our eyes looked over at Itachi, he was still unconscious. I knew in the back of my mind this was for the best I had been incapable of causing Itachi anything other then pain. Now I would just be gone. Soon Orochimaru's henge would be in place and it would be like I never existed. Every fiber of me just wanted him to have known how I felt about him.

Getting out of the base was a struggle for my brother. He was weakened from the transfer. The enclosed fighting space just wasn't convenient for his style. With the help of his many ninja he was able to get out with only minor wounds. Once he was far enough away that he knew the akatsuki were no longer pursuing he slid down the trunk of a tree to sit. He took out a roll of bandages and treated the large wound on his stomach. As he worked the first pearly tear slid free from this new body. He was upset over the out come more then likely. All of his ninja saw him as there Otokage and understood the reason for the pain. None of them even approached him in this moment of anguish. He had taken the life of the one he had gone to save. He had lost the life of his only remaining family member by his own hands.

Once they got back to the northern base of Otogakure, he seemed out of it to his men. All of them still wanted to dismiss his attitude on the day. He wandered through the halls in a sort of a daze. It was like his mind hasn't even caught up with what had happened. I myself was relieved he had switched it meant that a great ninja would live to fight another day. He wandered up to the roof; he always went here when he wanted to think. He stood on the edge surveying the beautiful are around his base. There was nothing but forest for miles and miles, you could see every little steam from this height. It seemed he hadn't had time to notice the amazing life he had. The world through his eyes was beautiful he just needed to take the time to appreciate it.

The wind whipped through his hair. He was worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. He shut his eyes and a few more tears feel loose. I didn't want him crying on my behalf but I couldn't call out to him. He would just have to let time and the people around him be the ones to heal him.

There was a voice that tore my brother from his pain. His head whipped around when he heard him. Before him stood the boy from the akatsuki, he seemed to be a close friend to my brother. Orochimaru was letting this kid see him cry and he was still alive. "Are you okay Lord Orochimaru?" He repeated his question. He was genuine his voice was full of concern.

My brother just let his head nod, "Yeah I will be…" he mumbled. He used the back of his hand to wipe at his eyes. With that he stood up tall, giving off his usual arrogance and leadership. He brushed past the boy a smirk playing at his lips, "Bring jasmine tea to my room Kabuto." The boy nodded and my brother proceeded to enter the base. This was life as normal for him and his first steps of moving on.

My name is Yumi…I am Orochimaru's sister. I fell for and Uchiha and caused myself more pain then I needed to. In the end I only hope I did the right thing. I hope I in someway atoned for everything I had done. This is my story this is how I became the only girl that Orochimaru has or would ever use for a body. In a way I feel maybe this isn't the end of my story…

**A/N: Oh man I feel like that is sad! Okay so if you want a sequel comment and tell me. I promise it would have a happy ending, and more of Itachi. I've already thought about where to go from here. So let me know. None of the Naruto character belong to me. **


End file.
